


Властелин Крылец, или За этот мир и Обратно

by Reya_Dawnbringer, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Caring Crowley (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Maia Aziraphale, Maia Crowley, Male-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули — темный майа Саурон, Азирафаэль — светлая майа и по совместительству королева нуменорцев Ар-Зимрафель.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	1. Нуменор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lord of the Wings, or To the World and Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669679) by [Mirach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach), [Mirach_art (Mirach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach_art). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули — темный майа Саурон, Азирафаэль — светлая майа и по совместительству королева нуменорцев Ар-Зимрафель.

На берег идет волна. Громадная, темная, она поблескивает пеной и бирюзой — так горит и переливается жемчужное ожерелье на шее ассасина. Волна пока далеко, море кажется обманчиво тихим, самым обыкновенным, ровным и бесконечным. Только линия горизонта сегодня немного выше, чем обычно.

На стене двое с ужасом смотрят вдаль.

— Всех до единого? — напряженно спрашивает первый, огненноволосый воин в церемониальных доспехах, гибкий, как ветка ивы.

— Только местных, — откликается его спутница в богатом королевском облачении, она очень бледна и, похоже, не слишком верит собственным словам. — Вряд ли Всемогущий гневается на харадримов. Или гномов. Или друэдайн[1].

— Это пока.

— Знаешь... Эру ведь не собирается полностью уничтожать всех местных. Там, в гавани, Элендил и его домочадцы, все его сыновья, их жены... С ними все будет в порядке.

— Но остальные утонут?

Она кивает, кусая губы, не в силах ему ответить.

— А как же дети? Ведь нельзя же убивать детей!..

Она снова молча кивает, не произнося ни слова. В ее глазах плещется отчаяние, словно ей хочется спросить что-то запретное, но она не осмеливается произнести это вслух.

***

_57 лет назад_

Она стояла на верхней ступеньке лестницы, ожидая возвращения своего короля. Ар-Фаразон был пышно разодет в золото и багрянец. Кроули думал, что убранство его супруги будет ему под стать — не в золоте, но в серебре. Он не угадал — королева была во всем белом. Такой оттенок сам по себе мягко притягивает взгляды, на нем глаз отдыхает от всех придворных излишеств и пестроты.

И было еще кое-что, что сразу же привлекло внимание Кроули: королева не принадлежала к числу смертных.

Спустившись по лестнице вниз, она склонилась перед супругом в приветственном поклоне, но глазами задержалась на Кроули.

— Добро пожаловать домой, о мой король, — негромко сказала она. — Я вижу, вы привели с собой пленника?

— Верно, Ар-Зимрафель, — ухмыльнулся Ар-Фаразон и дернул цепи так, что Кроули упал на колени. — Узри же, как сам темный лорд Саурон преклоняется перед моей властью!

Он ненавидел это змеиное имя. Но ничего не сказал, потому что понял, что она чувствует это — и видит его насквозь.

Он чертовски гордился своим замыслом. Ар-Фаразон в своей гордыне думал, что взял его в плен, ведь Владыка Тьмы никогда бы добровольно не покинул своих мрачных земель, войско и верных слуг, и преклонил колено перед ним оттого, что был обескуражен силой и великолепием своего противника. Как иначе? Никто и помыслить не мог, что Саурону опротивел вид и запах Мордора и он был бы только рад выбраться оттуда — ведь гораздо интереснее искушать людей; быть может, склонить на сторону зла даже самого короля.

Она знала об этом — и улыбнулась ему.

Путь от пленника Ар-Фаразона до верного королевского советника занял у него три года. Чтобы заронить в его сердце любовь, ей потребовалось всего три дня.

— Приветствую тебя. Я Азирафаэль, — сказала она, вскоре придя в темницу навестить его. Отчего-то никто не заметил ее появления, а все стражи как по волшебству были заняты другими делами. — Ты Саурон, верно? Зачем ты явился сюда?

Он пожал плечами.

— Просто подумал, что стоит пробраться к вам сюда и устроить скандальчик. В Мордоре слишком скучно. А что здесь делаешь ты? Отчего этот павлин-король называет тебя Ар-Зимрафелью?

— Таково мое имя среди князей Андуниэ[2]. Но ты ведь понял, что я не отсюда, верно?

— Я вижу это. Ты — майа, это ясно каждому из... ну, из других майа. Впрочем, я не думаю, что здесь есть кто-то еще, кроме нас.

— Ты проницателен. Мы здесь одни.

Тон, которым она произнесла это, тронул что-то глубоко в сердце Кроули.

— Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Ведь ты не похожа на Мелиан и вышла за него не по любви?

Она покачала головой.

— Нет. Это даже не мой любимый облик. Мне привычнее мужская хроа[3].

— Ох. Значит, мне стоит обращаться к тебе как к собрату?

— Нет, не усердствуй. Мне было непросто привыкнуть к этому воплощению, но я благодарна тебе за заботу.

— Ты можешь называть меня Кроули, если тебе будет угодно. Я не слишком люблю имя Саурон.

— Кроули... — улыбнулась она. — Я запомню.

— Так что же ты делаешь здесь в женской хроа, Азирафаэль?

Она пожала плечами.

— Играю роль королевы, как видишь. Таков приказ Манвэ.

— Таков приказ?.. Но зачем?

И она рассказала ему, смутьяну и искусителю, как ее послали в Нуменор, чтобы помешать Ар-Фаразону жениться на своей двоюродной сестре и сделать так, чтобы его род прервался, а князья Андуниэ стали править после его смерти. Она говорила и казалась очень одинокой — но все же счастливой, ибо отныне у нее появился тот, с кем можно было бы разделить тревоги и печали. Он был ее врагом. Он мог бы с легкостью обратить любое из этих слов против нее самой, если бы захотел, — но все же он внимательно ее слушал.

— Ох. Я совсем забыла, — сказала она после того, как завершила свое повествование. — Я принесла тебе устриц.

— Никогда раньше не пробовал устриц.

— Да? Позволь тогда мне соблазнить тебя...

И этого хватило, чтобы безвозвратно растопить его сердце.

***

_39 лет назад_

— Ангел, они собираются срубить Белое Древо!..

Так нуменорцы называли свою королеву. Она была их ангелом-хранителем, неусыпно следящим за их королевством; она всегда помогала в горестях и печалях и никогда не отворачивалась от любого из них. Он привык называть ее так, зная, что ему нельзя произносить ее истинное имя среди непосвященных.

— Белое Древо!.. Разве невозможно их остановить?

Он позабыл о Древе, когда она обернулась к нему. Его кровь вскипела в тот же миг — на щеке королевы снова красовался след от удара. Он хотел бы отправить Ар-Фаразона туда, где он больше никогда не смог бы пальцем притронуться к ней. Да и Манвэ со своими приказами тоже мог бы пойти далеко и надолго. Она могла бы с легкостью исцелить себя, но высшие силы не позволяли ей творить чудеса, пока она находилась среди нуменорцев в обличье человека.

— Кроули! — она резко вывела его из мрачной задумчивости. — Неужели ничего нельзя поделать и у нас не получится спасти Древо?

— Гм... Спасти Древо... Прости, ангел, мне очень жаль. Я тоже получил приказ от... ты знаешь откуда. Из Запределья. Мне нельзя вмешиваться.

— Как Моргот вообще сумел заронить свою злую волю в Арду? Я думала, что из Запределья ничто не может пробраться сюда.

— Бывает по-всякому. Он искусен, этого у Него не отнять, — тайно убедившись, что Кольцо на пальце надежно скрыто заклятием невидимости, Кроули вздохнул. Ключ к разгадке был совсем близко, прямо перед ней на виду... но в этом знании таилась опасность для них обоих, поэтому он не мог допустить, чтобы она узнала.

Чувствуя, что он не хочет продолжать разговор на эту тему, она невесело кивнула.

— Тебя подвергнут наказанию, если я воспротивлюсь воле Врага и помешаю срубить Древо?

Он не ответил — все было понятно и так.

— Если нам не суждено спасти Древо, то, быть может, удастся сберечь его плод и вырастить из него новый саженец?

— Пожалуй, это выход. Твой замысел должен сработать.

Она печалилась о судьбе Нимлота, Древа, принесенного в Нуменор с Запада, сеянца Келеборна, сеянца Галатилиона, воссозданного по образу Тельпериона, когда-то сияющего серебряным светом, прежде чем Моргот безвозвратно уничтожил его.

— Элендил и его сыновья позаботятся о саженце, — сказала она, и в ее взоре вновь ожила надежда.

— Тогда я должен соблазнить Исилдура украсть плод.

***

_Здесь и сейчас_

Запредельная стена воды приближается к городу неумолимо, как рок.

— Прости меня, ангел. Это все моя вина. Не следовало искушать короля идти войной на Валинор. Если бы я знал, чем все обернется... Я лишь хотел, чтобы он убрался отсюда подальше.

— Они ждали любого подходящего предлога, Кроули, — вздыхает Азирафаэль.

— Даже если все здесь пойдет ко дну, мы все равно сможем скрыться вместе. Средиземье огромно, нас никто не заметит!.. Есть Харад... Или Рун...

— Кроули, это неразумно. Я... я не могу. За мной следят. Кто-нибудь увидит непременно. И у меня есть приказ. Мне нужно кратчайшим путем добраться до Валинора и сдать им отчет.

— Ты имеешь в виду кратчайший путь...

— Через развоплощение, да. Королева должна оставаться со своим народом до самого конца, разве нет?

— Ты же несерьезно.

— Просто уходи, Кроули, пока время еще осталось. Уходи один. Лети, куда пожелаешь.

— Я никуда без тебя не пойду. 

«Быть может, если я тоже развоплощусь, мое Кольцо сгинет безвозвратно», — добавляет он про себя, с проснувшейся надеждой глядя на приближающуюся волну.

Она не понимает истинной причины его отказа, но больше не настаивает на том, чтобы он уходил.

Рядом нет никого, поэтому она расправляет крылья за спиной и простирает одно над Кроули — это ничем им не поможет, это бесполезно перед безжалостным лицом рока, но даже такой крохотный жест заботы в последний миг меняет для него все остальное.

Он еще успевает взять ее за руку.

Потом запредельная стена воды обрушивается на них обоих — и Нуменора больше не существует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Друэдайн (также лесовики, лешаки, уозы) — в легендариуме Толкина племя дикарей, обитавшее в лесу Друадан, располагавшемся на территории Гондора, у подножия Белых гор. [вернуться]  
> 2 Князья Андуниэ — нуменорский аристократический род, от младшей ветви которого впоследствии происходили короли Гондора.[вернуться]  
> 3 Фэа и хроа (англ. Fëa (ср.р) and hröa (жен.р) — в легендариуме Дж. Р. Р. Толкина слова на квенья, обозначающие соответственно «душа, дух» (мн.ч. — фэар) и «тело» (мн.ч. — хроар). Фэа и хроа — одни из важнейших понятий в концепции судьбы и предопределённости у Толкина. Эти понятия встречаются только в «Истории Средиземья», книгах Х («Кольцо Моргота») и XII («Народы Средиземья»).[вернуться]  
> 


	2. Эребор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроули — дракон под Горой, Азирафаэль — хоббит (и не только), который пошел с гномами на поиски приключений.

Потайной ход плавно спускается вниз в темноту. Хоббитские подошвы бесшумно ступают по гладкому каменному полу, высеченному умелыми руками гномов в незапамятные времена.

Взломщик на мгновение останавливается в полумраке — сюда практически не пробивается свет из потайной двери с поверхности Горы. Затхлый воздух подземелья глушит голоса гномов, оставшихся снаружи: гномам несложно наделать много шума, особенно когда их тринадцать, поэтому сейчас самое время отдохнуть от них и насладиться тишиной. Хоббит по-настоящему ценит те редкие мгновения, когда рядом с ним никто не говорит вслух.

Он разрешает себе немного расслабиться (ему это удается нечасто за время их похода), но через мгновение снова собирается с духом для выполнения своей задачи, которая ждет его в конце коридора.

Где-то там внизу таится дракон.

«Ну же, смелей, дружище!» — неслышно подбадривает он себя и бесшумно шагает дальше. Легкие шаги заглушает мягкий мех на ногах. На мгновение хоббита окутывает непроглядная тьма, но уже через минуту все вокруг светлеет, окрашиваясь в красноватый цвет. Потом идти становится тяжелее: жар идет из глубины, воздух вокруг сгущается и наполняется испарениями.

Взломщик замедляет шаг, но не останавливается. Свет становится все ярче: впереди виден вход в туннель. С каждым шагом он все ближе и ближе.

Он стоит на пороге огромного подземного пространства — это самое начало громадного нижнего яруса подземелья древнего королевства гномов прямо у подножия Горы. Прямо перед ним, на богатом ложе из золота и драгоценных камней, спит огромный дракон. Отражения бесчисленных сокровищ переливаются на блестящей черной обсидиановой чешуе. Драконье брюхо алое, словно его окунули в еще дымящуюся свежую кровь.

Завороженный изящными изгибами огромного чешуйчатого тела, хоббит с благоговением рассматривает его. В нем нет и тени страха перед гигантским созданием.

— Эй? — зовет он его.

Дракон тут же открывает медовые глаза, являя радужку с кинжально-острыми черными вертикальными зрачками, бездонными и поистине достойными того, чтобы потеряться в них навсегда.

Взгляд ящера скользит по сокровищнице. Зрачки сужаются сильнее.

— Ты искал дракона, глупец. Но нашел свою смерть. Смотри же! — Он расправляет громадные крылья, охватывая ими сокровищницу во весь размах. — Моя броня вдесятеро крепче щитов, мои зубы — мечи, когти — копья, удар хвоста подобен удару молнии, крылья несут с быстротой урагана, мое дыхание — смерть!..

Рык дракона гремит в огромном подземном пространстве, дробится шепчущим эхом в тишине подземелья.

Хоббит склоняет голову.

— Это ты там прячешься, Кроули?

— Азирафаэль?.. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— А ты что? Ты теперь... дракон?..

— Что за глупый вопрос?! Ты же сам видишь, что дракон! Кем же мне еще быть, трубкозубом? — фыркает Кроули, внимательно приглядываясь к Азирафаэлю. — А ты теперь кто?

— Ох. Я-то, конечно, хоббит, — Азирафаэль кланяется ему. — К вашим услугам.

— Что-что?

— Это такое хоббитское приветствие. Отвечать полагается: «К вашим услугам, и к услугам ваших родственников».

— Да ладно тебе, — дракон закатывает глаза. — Никаких родственников у тебя нет и не было.

— Ну... да, нет... Но родственные узы очень важны для хоббитов: даже если никаких живых родичей у тебя не осталось, ты все равно принадлежишь к одному из известных достопочтенных семейств. Или притворяешься, что принадлежишь... особенно, если ты майа в обличье хоббита. Вот для чего нужно фамильное имя — чтобы не выбиваться.

— О! А у тебя оно какое?

Азирафаэль бесстрашно подходит поближе к дракону и садится на груду золота, устраиваясь там поудобнее.

— Я — Азирафаэль Пэнзи[1] из Южного Удела.

Дракон выпускает из ноздрей струйку дыма.

— К вашим услугам, Азирафаэль Пэнзи.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой, — улыбается Азирафаэль. — Не возражаешь, если я тоже закурю?

— Подожди, ты намекаешь на то, что все хоббиты дышат огнем?

Усмехаясь, Азирафаэль вытаскивает трубку.

— Нет. Только вдыхают дым от тлеющего трубочного зелья.

Он достает кисет и показывает Кроули измельченную курительную смесь, потом набивает ею трубку и чиркает спичкой. Через пару мгновений у него получается выпустить прелестное колечко дыма.

Дракон в полном восхищении.

— Ух ты! — восклицает он. — Как тебе это удалось?

Азирафаэль объясняет все премудрости. Чтобы приспособить фигурную пасть дракона к выпусканию колечек, приходится потратить одно маленькое чудо, и вскоре к потолку подземной сокровищницы поднимаются уже два колечка дыма, одно из которых гораздо больше другого. Маленькие кольца проплывают сквозь большие и сливаются с ними, рассеиваясь в вышине.

— Так что же привело тебя сюда? — нарушает Кроули недолгое дружелюбное молчание.

— По правде сказать, я участвую в приключении и помогаю Торину и его сородичам вернуть свой дом назад.

— Торину? Кто это?

— Гм... это гном. Торин Дубощит. У него длинная белая борода, он обычно носит небесно-голубой капюшон с серебряной кистью и довольно красиво играет на арфе...

— Это мне ни о чем не говорит.

— Да... наверное. У него тяжелая рука: если постучится, то с таким грохотом, словно задумал сорвать дверь с петель. Или ты о... А, еще он внук Трора. Ты ведь знал Трора, предыдущего Короля Под Горой? До того, как отобрал у него трон? Какого дьявола ты так повел себя, Кроули?

— А-а-а... Тот самый Торин... — у Кроули хватает совести показать, что он смущен вскрывшимся обстоятельством. — Да... Я виноват и сожалею. Мне просто нужно было золото. Я сначала попросил его вежливо, но они не стали меня слушать и отказались делиться.

— Ты хотя бы раз слышал, чтобы гном расстался со своим золотом по доброй воле? Зачем оно тебе вообще понадобилось?

Кроули пристыженно отводит взгляд.

— Захотелось... гм... немножко поспать. В любом случае, как, черт возьми, вы собираетесь забрать Гору у дракона? И где вообще твои гномы? Они что, водятся с тобой, чтобы ты делал за них всю грязную работу, ангел?

— Нет, нет! — быстро говорит Азирафаэль. — Я сказал им, что проберусь вперед и сначала разведаю ситуацию.

— А потом?

— Ну... Я надеялся перекинуться с драконом парой фраз и убедить его покинуть Гору.

Кроули всхрапывает.

— Ты намеревался пообщаться с драконом?

— Ну, я же уже разговариваю с тобой, разве нет?

— Да, но одно дело — я, и совсем другое — посторонний дракон! Ты не знал наверняка, кого тут застанешь. Что, если бы на моем месте ты нашел не меня, а какого-нибудь другого опасного дракона?

— Тогда мне пришлось бы использовать все свое красноречие. Вместе с другими способностями.

Дракон снова всхрапывает и фыркает.

— Значит, на этот раз у тебя нет никаких ограничений на использование других способностей?

— Есть, но все гораздо менее строго, чем раньше. Я по-прежнему не должен распыляться на всякие легкомысленные чудеса или раскрывать свою истинную сущность Детям Эру. Но иногда я странствую в облике волшебника, и тогда мне можно творить что-то настоящее, даже при зрителях. В основном я запускаю фейерверки и проделываю всякие фокусы с монетками — но одно-два настоящих чуда при таком раскладе всегда могут остаться незамеченными.

— Фокусы с монетками? Серьезно?

— Да, — сияет Азирафаэль. — Это довольно забавно. Хочешь, покажу?

— Ни в коем случае.

— Я тебе покажу.

— Я же сказал, что не стоит.

Азирафаэль берет первую попавшуюся монетку из сокровищницы, на которой сидит.

— Видишь ее? Ой, где же она... смотри, смотри, исчезла!

— Она у тебя в кулаке.

— Где же она может быть? О, смотри-смотри! Она у тебя за...

И в этот момент Азирафаэль понимает, что:

1) дракон слишком высоко, чтобы дотянуться до его уха;

2) у него либо нет ушей (есть ли вообще у драконов уши?), либо ему их не видно.

— ...у меня за ухом! — он победоносно вытаскивает оттуда монету.

— Она все время была у тебя в ладони.

Азирафаэль шмыгает носом.

— Гномы вот тоже не любят фокусов с исчезающими монетами. Зато хоббиты обожают.

— Но почему на этот раз хоббит? — поспешно спрашивает Кроули, прежде чем Азирафаэлю приходит в голову показать ему еще один магический трюк.

— Потому что у них ведь идеальная форма для воплощения! — радостно ерзает Азирафаэль. — Это мирный народец, который больше всего на свете ценит интересные сказки и хорошую еду. Они едят семь раз в день, Кроули. Семь!

— Значит, на этот раз Манвэ позволил тебе выбирать облик?

— Да, все так и есть. Он отправил меня присматривать за Средиземьем, и отныне мне дозволено выбирать любую форму, какую я пожелаю, чтобы беспрепятственно бродить среди Детей Эру, не привлекая ничьего внимания.

— Манвэ послал в Средиземье только тебя одного?

— Ну... другой Валар хотел послать пять Майар, но так как я преуспел в Нуменоре, мне сказали, что тут хватит и меня одного. — Он отворачивается. — Не думаю, впрочем, что в Нуменоре я преуспел.

— Ты ничего не мог поделать, чтобы предотвратить его гибель, ангел.

Азирафаэль не отвечает.

— Значит, теперь ты бродишь по Средиземью как хоббит? — снова спрашивает Кроули, торопливо пробуя сменить тему.

— Не всегда, — отвечает Азирафаэль, сокрушенно отводя взгляд. — За пределами Шира я обычно путешествую в облике старика. Воплотил в себе все клише собирательного образа волшебника: длинную седую бороду, кустистые брови, остроконечную шляпу... Но случайно повстречался с Торином в Бри, где я тогда был хоббитом, так что пошел с ним в его поход в таком виде.

— Понимаю. Но Азирафаэль, пожалуйста, пойми меня. Я не могу уйти. Мне нужно золото.

— Разве? Но зачем оно тебе? Я всегда знал, что ты любишь побрякушки, но не до такой же степени?

Теперь и дракон смотрит в сторону, ничего не отвечая.

— А чем ты вообще занимался в Третьею Эпоху? — Азирафаэль тоже чувствует заминку и пытается поаккуратнее обойти неприятную тему. — Я не слышал о тебе с тех пор, как ты потерпел поражение в битве Последнего Союза эльфов и людей. Я боялся, что ты больше не получишь тело. Но вот ты здесь, и ты дракон...

— Тогда меня не развоплотили, — тихо роняет Кроули.

Азирафаэль ждет подробностей, но дракон не настроен говорить. Молчание затягивается. Несколько колечек дыма поднимаются к тускло освещенному потолку в повисшей тишине.

Наконец Кроули вздыхает.

— Прости, Азирафаэль. Мне жаль, что я не могу отдать сокровища. Я защищаю их... а они защищают меня.

Азирафаэль задумывается над его ответом.

— Хорошо, друг мой. Если они тебе так необходимы, я постараюсь убедить гномов оставить их под твоей защитой. Может быть, мне удастся их уболтать или, по крайней мере, как-то договориться...

Кроули вздыхает. Одинокая струйка дыма поднимается вверх к одному из колец и обвивается вокруг него точно змей, оплетающий собой нимб.

— Ты не против? — спрашивает он. — Ты не переубеждаешь меня отказаться? И даже не спросишь почему?

Азирафаэль откидывается назад на груду золота.

— Раз ты так говоришь, я тебе верю.

Никаких объяснений не требуется — Кроули помнит, как над ним в жесте защиты простерлось белое крыло. Он принимает решение.

— Ты должен кое-что узнать.

— То есть... Только в том случае, если ты сам не против со мной поделиться.

Кроули вздыхает.

— В Битве Последнего Союза меня освободили, а не развоплотили.

— Освободили?..

— Помнишь, как в Нуменоре ты задавался вопросом, каким образом у Моргота получилось заронить свою волю в Арду? Так вот, он делает это через Кольцо. Кольцо Всевластья, которое он выковал, прежде чем был изгнан навечно. Я сберег его и укрыл в Нуменоре, но именно с его помощью получал Его приказы.

— Кольцо... — тихо вторит голос Азирафаэля.

— Это все из-за него, да. Я надеялся, что если развоплощусь в Нуменоре, Кольцо сгинет в море, — вздыхает Кроули. — Мой план не сработал, оно снова вернулось ко мне. Оно всегда возвращается.

— Возвращалось, пока его не забрал себе Исилдур.

— Пока его не забрал Исилдур, верно. И не уничтожил, хотя у него был шанс все исправить! — рычит Кроули. Язычки пламени лижут золото перед самой драконьей пастью. — Ой, прости...

— Если в Кольце Всевластья заключена воля самого Моргота, Исилдура не в чем обвинять, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули вздыхает.

— Да... Я об этом тоже думал. Но теперь Кольцо попало в Средиземье и изо всех сил пытается вернуться ко мне. Вот почему мне очень нужно золото. Кольцо Всевластья тоже золотое, но по какой-то причине эти сокровища защищают меня от его власти надо мной. Помогают сберечь ясность рассудка и блокировать воспоминания о нем.

— Понятно... — бормочет Азирафаэль, неосознанно лезет к себе в карман и чем-то там поигрывает.

— Ага... Вот чем я сейчас занимаюсь. Сплю на горе сокровищ уже лет сто или около того... Кстати, который сейчас год?

— 2941-й.

— А. Значит, прошло уже чуть больше века. А как насчет тебя? Повеселились по дороге с этим вашим Торином?

— Ой, у нас все пока шло довольно неплохо... — нервно улыбается Азирафаэль. — Ну, если перечислить все, через что уже пришлось пройти. Мы столкнулись с горными троллями и каменными великанами, дальше гномы попали в плен к гоблинам, а после того как я спас их, разделились в туннелях, но... нам повезло и потом все же удалось перейти горы и собраться снаружи. Больше, пожалуй, под горами ничего интересного не было. Затем в погоню за нами пустились гоблины с гор, нам пришлось прятаться от них и варгов на каких-то елках. Потом на поляне начался пожар, но нас спасли Орлы. Дальше в дороге случилась заминка из-за короля эльфов... сам понимаешь, этот их вечный спор эльфов и гномов. Мы сбежали из эльфийского плена в бочках по реке, и вот... дошли.

— Звучит как настоящее приключение.

— Да. Довольно похоже.

Азирафаэль некоторое время молча курит, погруженный в свои мысли. Затем он поднимает голову и смотрит на дракона.

— Кроули... ты мне доверяешь?

— Конечно, ангел.

— Если я скажу, что Кольцо не вернется к тебе, даже если ты оставишь золото гномам... ты мне поверишь?..

Дракон прищуривается.

— Если бы такое сказал не ты, а кто-то другой, я бы в первую очередь решил, что от меня пытаются избавиться. Но тебе поверю.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой. Я сейчас не могу сказать тебе больше, чем все, что уже сказал, но это правда. Клянусь, что оправдаю твое доверие.

Кроули некоторое время молчит.

— Было бы здорово снова расправить крылья, — наконец говорит он. — Мне до чертиков надоело сидеть в этой западне.

— И куда бы ты направился дальше?

— Я даже не знаю.

— Ты мог бы пойти со мной, если хочешь. Только не в таком виде, конечно.

Кроули качает головой.

— Мое Кольцо не единственное, несущее волю Моргота. Он сразу все поймет.

Азирафаэль грустно улыбается.

— Мне очень жаль. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы сможем... Даже не знаю. Устроить пикник. Вместе пообедать в «Гарцующем пони».

— Может, и получится, — кивает Кроули. — Итак, что бы ты хотел получить от меня на память о сокровищах, прежде чем я улечу, а сюда ворвутся гномы? Выбирай любое.

— Ну, вообще-то... где-то тут должен быть один драгоценный камень, который был бы мне очень полезен. Ты когда-нибудь слышал об Аркенстоне?

— Нет.

— Он словно шар, наполненный лунным светом, с тысячью граней, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Отражающий весь свет, который падает на него, точно сеть, сотканная из бессчетного множества мерцающих снежинок. По счастью, это не Сильмарилл, и слава Эру.

— А, этот! Да, конечно... видел его где-то здесь... — дракон отворачивается от хоббита и копошится где-то в дальнем углу сокровищницы. — Мне пришлось его спрятать, он так сиял, что я из-за него не мог заснуть. А, вот! — Он осторожно берет его в пасть и кладет перед Азирафаэлем.

Азирафаэль ласково похлопывает его по черной чешуе.

— Спасибо, мой дорогой. Он пригодится для сделки, которая видится мне в самом ближайшем времени, если только Торин не станет посговорчивее.

— Удачи тебе с ней. Мне тоже пора. Кажется, Торин и компания скоро начнут терять терпение, а мне не слишком хочется с ними встречаться, поэтому...

— Да. Прощай, мой дорогой. Поверь, мы еще встретимся в эту Эпоху.

— Я верю, что встретимся. Прощай, ангел.

К парадному входу в сокровищницу ведет широкий туннель. Дракон ползет к нему по грудам золота, чтобы выбраться на свободу. Азирафаэль следует за ним, как будто ему не хочется уходить, и он изо всех сил стремится оттянуть момент расставания.

Дракон взбирается на зубчатую стену у ворот. Его силуэт темнеет на фоне неба, затянутого низкими тучами. Он наклоняет голову, чтобы в последний раз окинуть хоббита прощальным взглядом, затем расправляет свои величественные крылья и улетает прочь.

Азирафаэль смотрит ему вслед, пока дракон не становится просто темной точкой в облачном небе, затем лезет в карман и достает кольцо — тонкий золотой ободок, блестящий и гладкий, без всяких украшений.

— Я не позволю тебе снова искушать его, — еле слышно шепчет он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Хоббитское имя Pansy, которым называет себя Азирафаэль, весьма любопытно в сеттинге по вселенной ВК. В оригинале это фиалка (наш боевой ангел-хоббит — нежная фиЯлка, да-да, именно так!) или анютины глазки (что также сочетается с ангельской истинной формой Начала, на которой есть многочисленные глаза). Отставной сержант армии ведьмоловов Шедвелл называл Азирафаэля southern pansy: в книге и сериале прозвище превратилось в «южного гомика» (здесь это значение точно мимо, но для эрудиции упомянем и его).  
> Переводчику очень-преочень хотелось оставить Азирафаэлю Фиялку, но он внял голосу коллективного разума и решил использовать метод транскрипции, сохранив звучание.  
> [вернуться]


	3. Мордор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Темный майа Саурон и светлый майа мистер Азирафаэль Пэнзи из Южного Удела вместе избавляются от Кольца Моргота.

Кроули теряет покой. Мыслями он возвращается к одному и тому же. Много лет назад казалось, что Кольцо утрачено насовсем и никогда больше не найдется — Азирафаэль намекал на что-то подобное, когда они виделись в последний раз. Но нет, оно не исчезло бесследно. Три дня назад он ясно ощутил его зов. Кольцо отчаянно хотело вернуться к своему господину... а потом вдруг вновь успокоилось. С тех пор Кроули был в постоянном нервном напряжении. Раз ощутив его зов, он знал, что может почувствовать его снова. Оно пробудилось и отныне может позвать его в любое время.

Он думает об этом снова, снова и снова.

Какой-то жалкий орк просит у него аудиенции по срочному делу. Он ненавидит всех этих ничтожных орков. Он ненавидит срочные дела. Обычно ему приходится улаживать разногласия между командирами, с ног до головы покрытыми кровью. Либо что-то где-то ломается. Или ему приходится еще как-нибудь всеми руководить.

— Я Шаграт, повелитель Саурон, — почтительно говорит орк. — Срочные вести из Кирит-Унгола.

— Какие? — развалившись на высоком троне, Кроули нетерпеливо ждет новостей, лениво свесив одну ногу через подлокотник.

— Мы поймали лазутчика возле логова Шелоб, повелитель.

— Человека? — спрашивает Кроули, беспокойно болтая ногой. Итилиенские разведчики время от времени слишком наглеют и начинают совать свой нос куда не следует. Еще один такой дурак попался, наверное.

— Нет, повелитель... не совсем. Это не совсем человек, но и не полностью эльф или гном. Хм, даже не знаю, кто он такой, я таких никогда раньше не видел.

Его сразу же одолевает дурное предчувствие.

— Ростом выше человека? — спрашивает он, надеясь, что ответ будет положительным.

— Нет, не выше. Он мелкий. Вот такой, — Шаграт поднимает руку примерно на высоту хоббитского роста, и у Кроули глухо екает сердце.

— И воин в придачу, — продолжает Шаграт, не подозревая, что его рассказ вбивает жестокие подробности в сердце Хозяина, точно тяжелые подошвы орочьих железных сапог. — Прикиньте, его ужалила Шелоб, но он не сразу грохнулся без сознания, как обычно бывает! Вот она охренела, наверное, когда он не брякнулся в обморок ей под ноги. Он еще потрепыхался маленько, пырнул ее кинжальчиком, тогда она скрылась в своем логове — до своей проклятой трещины всю дорогу изгадила, дрянь, там повсюду была слизь. Потом он все же вырубился и обмяк как дохлая рыба, мои ребята нашли его уже таким.

Кроули едва заметно кивает. Не глупи, говорит он себе. Что Азирафаэль забыл здесь, в Мордоре? Он наверняка где-то в Хоббитании, перекусывает семь раз на дню, как другие хоббиты. Может быть, это вовсе не Азирафаэль.

— Вам переправили его вещи, повелитель! — вдруг вспоминает Шаграт и торопливо достает из походной сумки небольшой сверток, завернутый в сырую кожу.

Кроули выхватывает его из рук орка, срывает со свертка кожу и отбрасывает прочь. У него в руках остается короткий меч, больше похожий на кинжал. Древний эльфийский клинок, который он видел раньше. И еще знакомая мифриловая кольчуга: Кроули помнит, как спал на ней, когда был драконом.

— Когда это случилось? Где он сейчас? — бесцветно спрашивает он, нацепив на лицо бесстрастную маску равнодушия. Он изо всех сил старается не выдать растущее беспокойство.

— Три дня назад. Я тотчас же уехал, чтобы сообщить вам о его поимке, повелитель. Он в башне Кирит-Унгол, там один из назгулов допрашивает его. Кажется, лорд Хастур. С их капюшонами одна морока, верно? Никогда не знаешь, кто перед тобой.

— Пошел вон, — говорит Кроули ледяным тоном.

Шаграт безошибочно распознает нависшую над собой смертельную угрозу, немедленно исчезает из виду и не оглядывается назад, пока не отходит от главных ворот Барад-дура на безопасное расстояние.

Кроули, которого в Мордоре знают под именем Саурон, выпрыгивает из окна и распахивает крылья, приказывая им нести его быстрее ветра. Он мчится на Запад над дымящимся Ородруином, Горой Рока, через выжженную равнину Горгорота к высокой черной башне Кирит-Унгол. Комнат и переходов в ней не счесть.

Там, на самом верхнем этаже, находится покой, где содержатся особо ценные пленники. Он приземляется на вершине башни и немедленно спешит туда, не удостаивая вниманием раболепствующих орков.

Командир башни, здоровенный урук-хай по имени Горбаг, подходит поприветствовать своего господина.

— Повелитель Саурон! Пленник у нас наверху. Досадно, но пока никому не удалось добиться от него ничего вразумительного. Король-Ведьмак отозвал Призрака Кольца Хастура для нападения на Минас-Тирит. Допрашивать его без вас мы не рискнули. Все хорошо, повелитель?

— Да. Все супер-пупер, — цедит Кроули сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. — А теперь оставьте меня в покое. Если хоть кто-нибудь потревожит меня, пока я допрашиваю пленника, я убью того, кто осмелится мне помешать. Усекли?

Все яснее ясного, орки бросаются врассыпную. Страшась того, что он увидит за запертым люком, Кроули в мгновение ока оказывается наверху, взлетев по лестнице через три ступеньки. Он вне себя от беспокойства и тревоги.

Его глазам открывается большая круглая комната. С потолка свисает красный светильник, отбрасывающий на пол жуткие тени. Со стен свисают тяжелые кандалы. А под окном, в самом дальнем конце покоя, скорчившись на полу, лежит маленькая фигурка совсем без одежды. В комнате стоит тяжелый запах крови и чего-то горелого.

Эти белые кудри Кроули узнает безошибочно. Только теперь они не белые, а потускневшие, грязные, слипшиеся от запекшейся крови.

Он не знает, как у него получается преодолеть расстояние до лежащего Азирафаэля, но в следующее мгновение он уже стоит на коленях с ним рядом, внимательно осматривая бледную кожу, испещренную рубцами от хлыста. Помимо них на теле еще ожоги и раны — некоторые из них до сих пор вяло кровоточат. Взгляд Кроули задерживается на круглой ранке на шее, воспаленной и очевидно болезненной: это след от ядовитого паучьего укуса. На полу приличные лужи крови...

— Азирафаэль, — шепчет Кроули, чувствуя, как у него предательски перехватывает горло. Майа в облике хоббита не отвечает. Он слишком горячий на ощупь, а потрескавшиеся губы очень красноречиво говорят о том, что ему не давали воды с тех пор, как взяли в плен. Но вот чуть дрогнули брови, страдальчески сведенные на переносице; раздался тихий стон... Значит, не без сознания, просто слишком слаб, чтобы ответить.

Кроули нежно дотрагивается до его пылающего лба.

— Азирафаэль? Я с тобой. Ты в безопасности...

Словно защищаясь, Азирафаэль поднимает дрожащую руку, но у него не хватает сил. Он со стоном роняет ее назад.

— Ангел, это же я! Кроули...

Приоткрывается узенькая щелочка века. Лихорадочно блестящий глаз безуспешно пробует сфокусироваться на месте, откуда идет голос.

— Ты...

— Я.

Азирафаэль расстроенно шевелит головой.

— Нет. Тебя... здесь быть... не должно...

Кроули фыркает.

— Меня не должно? Это тебя здесь быть не должно, глупый хоббит!

Азирафаэль не отвечает, его лицо искажено гримасой боли. Кроули берет Азирафаэля за руку (у него снова предательски сдавливает горло).

— Уверен, что я на своем месте, и сейчас мое место рядом с тобой, — слова идут с трудом. — Я на минутку отойду, ладно? Нужно срочно наорать на каких-нибудь орков. Сейчас же вернусь, хорошо?

Он осторожно пожимает безвольную руку, ни на мгновение не забывая о ранах, затем кричит прямо в люк:

— Эй, Горбаг, ты, крыса! Или еще кто-нибудь, как вас там! Мне кое-что нужно!

Некоторое время ответа нет. Вероятно, из-за его предыдущей угрозы. Все правильно.

— Того, кто подойдет сюда прямо сейчас, убивать не стану! — снова кричит он. — Насчет остальных не уверен!

Наконец под люком появляется подобострастно кланяющийся орк.

— Повелитель? — заискивающе спрашивает он.

— Мне здесь неудобно! Я надолго, не хочу торопиться с допросом, но тут даже сидеть не на чем! Принесите самые чистые одеяла, какие водятся в этой дыре, еще самую лучшую еду и воду! Побольше воды, для омовения тоже, я весь пыльный с полета! И поживее, иначе — голову с плеч! Чоп-чоп!

Орк со всех ног бросается выполнять приказ. Кроули спешит обратно к Азирафаэлю.

— Скоро тебе полегчает, уверен, — шепчет он.

Орк возвращается быстро. Кроули берет у него все, что он притащил, затем поднимает наверх лестницу и тщательно запирает люк на засов. Сначала он берет кувшин с водой и наливает ее в медную чашу, которую приносит Азирафаэлю.

— Пей, тебя наверняка измучила жажда... — сочувственно говорит он, поддерживая голову Азирафаэля, чтобы помочь ему напиться. Тот с жадностью глотает воду — все понятно без слов.

Потом Кроули расстилает первое одеяло на холодном полу.

— Прости, ангел, — говорит он, очень осторожно перекладывая на него Азирафаэля, изо всех сил пытаясь не потревожить свежие раны. — Я не осмелился приказать принести ткань для перевязки, это было бы слишком очевидно. Но можно разорвать одно из одеял. Я хотел бы исцелить тебя, но у меня нет такой силы, как у тебя. Ты ведь был среди майар под началом Эсте до того, как тебя отправили в Нуменор, верно? Я работал с Вардой, творил звезды и все такое. Ну, прежде чем Моргот положил на меня глаз и склонил на свою сторону. Поэтому мне неведомы чудеса исцеления майар. Очень жаль, что так вышло. Придется сделать это по-человечески, а потом, когда почувствуешь себя лучше, не стесняйся и исцели себя, где у меня не выйдет. Договорились?

Азирафаэль слабо вскрикивает, но не отвечает. Его лихорадит, кожа бледная и липкая.

Кроули ругается себе под нос. Нужно дать Азирафаэлю передышку от боли, она ему жизненно необходима. Наложение сонных чар — не совсем по части Кроули, но Азирафаэль слишком изможден, чтобы сопротивляться. Кроули тщательно сплетает верное заклинание в руках, а затем касается ими лба Азирафаэля.

Тот заполошно отдергивает голову и снова сворачивается клубочком от боли.

— Но почему?..

— Не стоит, — настойчиво говорит Азирафаэль. Теперь уже не таким потусторонним голосом, как раньше, — но даже эта фраза дается ему только благодаря его огромной выдержке. — Я не должен терять сознание.

— Но тебе больно. Если ты уснешь, то не почувствуешь, как я стану обрабатывать раны. Так ты исцелишься быстрее.

— Не надо, Кроули. Мне нельзя.

Кроули прикусывает губу.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Раны все равно придется промыть, боюсь, это будет больно. Если ты передумаешь...

Азирафаэль облегченно вздыхает.

— Спасибо.

Кроули бурчит что-то невнятное себе под нос и тянется за чистым лоскутом и к плошке с водой. Вскоре вода в ней становится красной.

Азирафаэль вскрикивает и хнычет от боли, но так и не просит наложить сонное заклинание. Кроули тихо разговаривает с ним, пытаясь отвлечь.

— Я никогда не собирался быть Темным Властелином, знаешь? Однажды я просто занимался своими делами, а потом... о, гляньте, это же Мелькор и ребята. Да, и кормить что-то в последнее время тут стали неважно... Весь остаток дня никаких дел больше не было, а потом — р-р-раз! — и вот я уже в темном и вонючем подземелье командую армией орков.

У него целая тысяча вопросов к Азирафаэлю, но все они могут подождать. Он говорит обо всем подряд, что приходит ему в голову. Он не уверен, прислушивается ли Азирафаэль к его словам. Он видит, как ему трудно удерживаться в сознании, когда боль становится слишком невыносимой.

А потом, когда Кроули вправляет вывихнутое плечо, Азирафаэль действительно теряет сознание.

И Кроули сразу же понимает и чувствует... нечто. Что-то исподволь тянет его к себе, как рыбку на крючке... к руке Азирафаэля.

Непреодолимое искушение взывает к нему. Смотри. Бери. Твое.

Он не может не смотреть.

У Азирафаэля на пальце кольцо. Раньше его не было видно — наверное, на него наложили заклинание сокрытия. Кроули сам использовал такое в Нуменоре.

Все дело в Кольце. Оно зовет его, сопротивляться ему невозможно. Воля Моргота взывает из Запределья.

Он протягивает дрожащую руку, чтобы взять его. Дотягивается, пробует стянуть с обезображенной руки, не обращая внимания на раненые пальцы: кто-то вырвал ногти, два пальца на хоббитской руке не то вывихнуты, не то сломаны. Плевать, все сейчас неважно. Ему все равно. Кольцо — единственное, что имеет значение. Он не может без него. Кольцо взывает к нему, и он не может не ответить.

Но Азирафаэль возвращается в сознание, шевелится и открывает затуманенные глаза. Потом он понимает, что происходит, и пробует отдернуть руку.

Кроули не выпускает ее, безумно вцепившись в несчастную кисть — вцепившись в нее до крови от собственных ногтей.

Азирафаэль перестает сопротивляться. Озабоченно хмурится. Тяжко вздыхает, словно на его плечах лежит непосильная ноша.

И удушливый морок рассеивается в тот же миг. Кроули вновь обретает способность мыслить связно. Он наконец-то отдает себе отчет, что делает, и пораженно смотрит на кровавые следы пальцев у хоббита на руке. Затем он вскидывает голову и ловит взгляд Азирафаэля. В змеиных глазах плещется ужас.

— Я... прости меня, прости... — тут же сипло извиняется Азирафаэль. На его глаза стремительно наворачиваются слезы. Он удерживался от них до последнего — даже когда Кроули обрабатывал раны.

— Нет, это ты меня прости!.. Я сделал тебе больно! Прости, я... не смог удержаться, я... Азирафаэль. Что ты делаешь с моим Кольцом? Ты... так защищаешь меня от него?

— Д-да.

— Значит, ты поэтому не можешь уснуть? О черт... Если ты теряешь сознание, то контроль над ним ускользает... Вот почему я услышал его зов три дня назад. Тогда ты был без чувств...

Азирафаэль тяжко вздыхает, словно вся тяжесть мира лежит у него на плечах. Он кажется смертельно усталым.

— Мне очень жаль. Нужно было уничтожить его много лет назад, когда было проще... Но я ждал. Я знал, что это причинит тебе боль. Я не хотел этого делать. Тогда противостоять Его воле было не настолько сложно, как сейчас... Я думал, что смогу делать это все время. Оказывается, я ошибался. Он просто до поры до времени не обращал внимания. Но теперь Его воля пробудилась, Он вспомнил и начал действовать. Он пытается связаться с тобой. Я не могу... не могу больше удерживать и подавлять Его волю. Оно должно быть уничтожено, Кроули... мне так жаль...

— Азирафаэль, — севшим голосом говорит Кроули. — Азирафаэль, посмотри на меня. Не извиняйся. Ты не должен. Ты... ты пробуешь защитить меня от Него. Они пытали тебя. Ты ранен... И ты все равно пытаешься защитить меня. Я в неоплатном долгу перед тобой и не знаю, смогу ли когда-нибудь его вернуть. Расскажи, как ты это делаешь... Подожди, постой, не надо. Лучше ничего не говори, побереги силы, хорошо? Я попробую исцелить тебя, а потом, когда тебе станет лучше, ты расскажешь мне обо всем, и о том, откуда оно появилось у тебя.

Азирафаэль едва заметно кивает и хмурит брови, сосредоточившись на ментальном щите, который он выстраивает в своем сознании.

Кроули отрывает еще одну полоску одеяла и продолжает очень осторожно промывать и перевязывать раны. Они не опасны для жизни — весь смысл травм на допросах заключается в том, чтобы растянуть мучения пленника на как можно более долгий срок, не причинив ему слишком серьезных повреждений, от которых он может погибнуть, — даже Хастур это знает. Однако пытки предназначены для того, чтобы причинять жертве невыносимую боль, а палач обычно работает над наиболее чувствительными частями тела. К таким относятся кисти рук и пальцы, и подошвы ног... По-видимому, Хастур решил, что ноги хоббитов довольно жесткие, и из упрямства с ними переборщил. Они довольно сильно обожжены. Пока Кроули приводит их в порядок, Азирафаэль неровно и прерывисто дышит, по вискам струится пот.

Наконец-то с ранами покончено. Одеял больше не осталось, но Кроули накрывает Азирафаэля своим плащом и снова поит его водой.

— Хочешь что-нибудь пожевать? — тихонько спрашивает он. — Нет, наверное, не сейчас, — отвечает он сам себе, напряженно следя за бледным лицом Азирафаэля — его то ли вот-вот стошнит, то ли снова тянет крикнуть от боли. Вероятно, и то и другое сразу, яд Шелоб все еще циркулирует у него в крови и только усугубляет ситуацию.

— Сейчас тебе бы поспать, верно? — бормочет Кроули, печально качая головой. Тогда-то ему в голову и приходит одна любопытная идея, которую, может быть, даже удастся привести в исполнение. Он еще мгновение изучает кандалы на стене, еще раз проверяет засов люка на прочность и для надежности заклинивает его лестницей.

— Азирафаэль, — настойчиво зовет он. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас сосредоточился. Ты меня слушаешь?

Азирафаэль фокусирует свой взгляд на Кроули (это у него получается не сразу) и едва уловимо кивает.

— Так. Молодец. Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал, — Кроули не торопится и говорит медленно и четко. — Сейчас я закую себя в кандалы, чтобы ты мог отпустить защиту и как следует отдохнуть и исцелиться. Но мне нельзя держать ключ в пределах своей досягаемости, это плохо кончится. Я отдам его тебе, хорошо? Ты отдыхаешь столько, сколько нужно, а когда тебе станет легче, ты меня освободишь. Как думаешь, у тебя получится?

Азирафаэль тревожно смотрит на кандалы, прикидывает расстояние до них. Поворачивается к Кроули и заботливо смотрит на него, стараясь ничего не упустить.

— Я могу долго проспать... — шепчет он.

— Не вопрос, — Кроули ободряюще кивает ему. — Чем дольше, тем лучше. Спи, сколько захочешь, ангел.

— А это безопасно?

— Ну, как тебе сказать... Почти так же безопасно, как и в любом другом месте Мордора, включая мои собственные покои. То есть, вообще-то, не очень, но лучше ничего не придумаешь.

Азирафаэль вздыхает. По его лицу видно, что это ему не очень по душе. Он преисполнен отвращения к собственной слабости, но признает, что ему нужен отдых.

— Да, если удастся отдохнуть как следует, я смогу отпереть тебя.

— Отлично! Посмотри, у тебя поблизости есть все, что нужно? Воды хватает? Может, все-таки что-нибудь съешь?

— Мне только воду.

— Хорошо, но еда у нас тоже есть, вот она — в пределах досягаемости. Тут для тебя хлеб и немного вяленого мяса... знаю, негусто, но многого от Мордора ждать не приходится. Держу пари, что это ни в какое сравнение не идет с хоббитской кухней.

— Да уж... это правда.

— Нетрудно догадаться. Во всяком случае, вода вот... — Он снова помогает Азирафаэлю напиться, еще раз наполняет чашу и ставит ее рядом с ним. — А вот и ключ.

Он кладет его возле руки Азирафаэля, потом отрывает широкую полоску из остатков одеяла. — Только не делай ничего из ряда вон выходящего, ладно? Что, если тебе станет хуже, а я буду прикован?

— Это как раз ничего, — дрожащим голосом откликается Азирафаэль. — Если мне станет хуже, то я не сумею тебя защитить, но ты не сумеешь освободиться. Так даже лучше... — он не пытается скрыть чувство глубокой усталости в голосе.

Кроули закусывает губу.

— Ага. Хорошо. Я просто... э-э-э... заткну себе рот, чтобы никого сюда не звать. И чтобы тебя не потревожить. Отдохни хорошенько, ангел.

Он впивается зубами в ткань и завязывает тугой узел на затылке. Затем проверяет, что все в порядке; что ключ и все остальное из того, что может понадобиться Азирафаэлю, находится в пределах его досягаемости, и со зловещим лязгом защелкивает себе на запястье первый браслет кандалов. Закрыть второй гораздо сложнее. Сделав это, он кивает Азирафаэлю.

Азирафаэль беспокойно наблюдает за ним, эмоции у него на лице одна за другой сменяют друг друга. Кроули подмечает усталое согласие, с которым его друг закрывает глаза. Азирафаэль вздыхает, его лицо расслабляется — похоже, что страшное напряжение оставило его на короткий миг покоя, дарующий облегчение от тяжкого бремени.

Кроули улыбается при виде этого зрелища. Затем воля Моргота захлестывает разум и снова тянет его к золотому кольцу, которое теперь хорошо видно на пальце хоббита. Возьми его. Оно твое. Только твое. А ты мой. Мой... МОЙ!

Несколько мгновений он стоит совершенно неподвижно, сопротивляясь и телом, и духом. Но зло пустило свои корни слишком глубоко, а хватка Моргота слишком сильна. Это его Кольцо! Его собственное! Его сокровище! Его прелесть! Никто другой не имеет права носить его, никто, никто другой!.. Он должен получить его назад! Но он связан... Его Кольцо так близко, оно зовет его, а кто-то другой носит его. Кроули извивается в путах, пытается крикнуть, но во рту у него кляп. Кольцо так близко, но он не может дотянуться до него. Это настоящая пытка.

Кроули теряет счет времени, барахтаясь на месте в безуспешной борьбе. Ему кажется, что прошли дни. Или годы. Оно рядом, так близко. Так близко. Его! Только его! Его сокровище! Ему нужно...

Ему нужно...

Азирафаэлю нужно отдыхать. Набираться сил.

— Кроули...

Азирафаэль... Он... Он подошел вплотную и смотрит печальными глазами. Кляп исчез. Что вообще происходит...

— Мне очень жаль, Кроули.

— Зачем?..

У Азирафаэля снова опущены плечи — он сутулится под тяжестью невыносимой ноши. Ох...

— Ты опять защищаешь меня от Кольца? — хрипит Кроули.

— Прости, что я так надолго оставил тебя с ним наедине, Кроули, — шепчет Азирафаэль, возясь с кандалами. Его бедные пальцы выглядят не намного лучше, чем раньше, он с трудом поворачивает ключ в замке, чтобы отпереть первый браслет. Кроули выхватывает ключ из дрожащих рук и сам отпирает второй. Руки Кроули дрожат и не слушаются, запястья стерты до крови. Освободившись, он оседает на пол, не чуя ног.

Азирафаэль пытается поддержать его, но ему тяжело, ведь он все еще слишком измучен. Он шипит от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы — любое движение бередит свежие раны. На его запястьях красуются похожие следы от тех же самых кандалов.

Кроули немедленно заставляет себя распрямиться, чтобы упростить задачу Азирафаэля.

— Почему ты освободил меня? — неодобрительно шипит он. — Ты должен был отдохнуть и подлечиться!

— Мы не успеваем, — настойчиво шепчет Азирафаэль. — Кто-то идет.

Кроули, моментально насторожившись, немедленно тянется за люк истинной силой майа.

— Черт. Ты прав. Два назгула.

— Саурон! Саурон!

Он узнает голос Лигура из-под люка.

— Мы всего лишь хотим поговорить с вами! Мы знаем, что вы там!

Глаза Кроули блуждают по комнате и останавливаются на красной лампе, свисающей с потолка. В ней осталось около трети масла. Он кивает собственным мыслям. Пожалуй, этого вполне достаточно.

Азирафаэль едва держится на ногах, но принимает оборонительную стойку: несмотря на болезненные ожоги на подошвах, ноги крепко стоят на полу, а руки готовы нанести удар даже невзирая на то, что у него совсем нет оружия.

Раздается глухой стук в дверь.

Кроули берется за лампу голыми руками. Горячая, но огонь не может ему навредить — до того, как обрести тело, которое надежно скрывает его истинную сущность, он был духом огня, он был неугасимым пламенем и светом звезд Варды. Но светильник слишком тяжелый, а Кроули так и не оправился от вторжения Моргота в собственный разум.

Кто-то барабанит в крышку люка. Скоро попробуют влезть наверх.

Азирафаэль крепко берет Кроули за руки, в которых тот держит светильник, одним своим прикосновением успокаивая невольную дрожь. Вместе они ставят горящее масло над люком.

Петли под лампой скрипят. Остается только ждать.

— Ой! — бормочет Кроули. — Чуть не забыл...

Он протягивает Азирафаэлю маленький меч — как раз хоббиту по руке, — который получил от Шаграта.

Азирафаэль хватает его обеими руками, мгновенно готовясь пустить в ход.

Еще один глухой удар. Люк срывается с петель, лестница с грохотом катится по полу.

— Наур ан адриат аммин! — командует Кроули и открывает заслонку светильника. Горящее масло разливается по черному плащу.

Раздается леденящий кровь пронзительный вопль — это кричит другой назгул, наблюдающий, как его коллега превратился в факел.

— Приветствую тебя, — холодно говорит ему Кроули.

— Ты... ты...

— Я твой повелитель, и, кажется, ясно сказал, что убью каждого, кто мне помешает.

— Ты труп, Саурон.

Кроули узнает за голосом назгула голос Моргота. Дело дрянь... трюк с Кольцом, кажется, раскрыл все их карты. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Азирафаэля. У него воинственный вид, но в лице нет ни кровинки. Сквозь повязки опять сочится кровь.

Прежде чем Хастур успевает подойти поближе, Кроули хватает Азирафаэля в охапку и взмывает с ним вверх. Один взмах черных крыльев — и вот они уже у окна высоко на стене. Окошко совсем узенькое, больше похожее на бойницу, но Кроули уверен, что им удастся сбежать через него. Он стройный и гибкий, Азирафаэль плотнее — но и он ощутимо похудел от бессчетных лет противостояния Врагу, — и во всех своих походах нечасто наедался досыта. Протиснувшись сквозь оконце, они падают вниз. Падение длится недолго — Кроули ухитряется поймать воздух своими крыльями.

Они летят на восток, прямо к дымящейся горе, не оглядываясь назад.

Впрочем, оторваться от погони не удается. Скоро Кроули различает за спиной характерные взмахи двух больших кожистых крыльев, на которых нет ни единого перышка. Их преследует диковинная крылатая гадина. Кроули не сомневается, кто сидит в седле.

Он подгоняет себя лететь быстрее. Крылья на пределе, они болят и горят от чудовищных усилий, однако крылатый конь Хастура догоняет его, подбираясь все ближе и ближе. Кроули вымотался и несет слишком тяжелую ношу, но не сдается до последнего.

Он спиной чувствует зловонное дыхание вурдалака, ощущает его дыхание на своих перьях.

— Саурон! — слышится голос Хастура. — Тебе не скрыться от меня!

Пытаясь опровергнуть это утверждение, Кроули внезапно отклоняется в сторону и пробует сменить направление.

Крылатая нежить немедленно бросается вслед за ним, точно ядовитая гадюка, и намертво вгрызается ему в крыло. Кроули больше не может ничего доказать — в крыле вспыхивает острейшая запредельная боль, которая гасит сознание и притупляет остальные мысли. Боль — словно безбрежные волны, набегающие на гордый Нуменор.

Черные крылья бьются в вышине — так обезумевшая птица бросается на прутья своей клетки.

В смеющемся голосе Хастура слышится насмешка Моргота. Черные перья спиралью падают из-под облаков на землю.

Что-то ломается и рвется, а сила тяжести вдруг страшно тянет его вниз.

Он пытается вырваться из ее хватки и удержать равновесие, рассекая воздух здоровым крылом, но все без толку, второе не слушается совсем, только дергается от боли.

Земля неумолимо приближается, Кроули падает по спирали.

Он крепче обнимает Азирафаэля, пытаясь смячить удар и хотя бы напоследок защитить его от падения по черным скалам. Зарево боли вспыхивает за веками, Кроули катится кубарем, несчастное крыло с разгона врезается во что-то жесткое. Всю его сущность пронзает острая боль, перед глазами разливается что-то красное, а потом все темнеет, и не остается ничего...

— Убирайся, гнусный вурдалак, поганая нежить! Я расстрою все твои планы, если смогу помешать! — это Азирафаэль. Его ясный голос пронзает темноту. — Грози чем хочешь — я все равно сражусь с тобой!

Кроули приоткрывает глаза и видит босые израненные ноги Азирафаэля, твердо стоящие перед ним в золе и пыли.

Хастур смеется.

— Ты со мной сразишься? Глупец! Ни один смертный муж мне не страшен!

— Смертный муж? — Азирафаэль удивленно поднимает брови. — Ты все превратно понял. Я не смертный муж, а хоббит. И у меня лапки!..

Хастур уже не так уверен, стоит ли нападать, а его ископаемая нечисть рявкает на Азирафаэля.

Хоббит делает выпад. Эльфийский клинок чертит глубокую рану на шее чудища. Хлещет черная кровь. Нечисть шатается, потом падает, сбрасывая наездника, и бьется в конвульсиях на земле, истекая кровью.

Хастур тут же встает и замахивается булавой на Азирафаэля.

Кроули пытается пошевелиться. У него не выходит — это все равно что забыть, как бегать во сне. Как решить поплавать в вязком меду.

Но Азирафаэль оказывается быстрее. Чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте, он поспешно вскакивает на тушу поверженного страшилища, подставляет левую руку под удар булавы и мгновенно вонзает свой короткий меч в пустоту под капюшоном назгула.

Меч разлетается вдребезги, страшный нечеловеческий вопль пронзает воздух.

Расколотое лезвие падает на землю. Осколки сыплются вниз невозможно медленно, точно время вокруг них загустело и застыло, как муха в янтаре. Кроули может охватить каждую деталь сцены, может присмотреться ко всем подробностям, может увидеть все... но даже так его движения отстают от мыслей. Он обозревает поверженное чудище и дымящуюся черную кровь из раны на шее. Он скользит взглядом по пустому черному плащу (он медленно опускается на землю, и от него почему-то пахнет дерьмом). Он видит, как очень бледный хоббит с потухшим взглядом едва стоит на ногах: с его левой руки капает кровь. Она точно раздроблена, попав под сокрушительный удар.

Мучительно медленно он вскакивает на ноги и бежит к хоббиту. Оторванное крыло волочится за ним по земле, точно клубок боли. Тем не менее, ему удается поймать Азирафаэля, прежде чем тот упадет. Он осторожно опускает его на землю и дает прислониться к своему плечу.

Затем время возвращает себе свой привычный темп.

— К-Кроули... Мне нельзя терять сознание. Помоги мне, Кроули...

На мгновение у Кроули перехватывает горло. Азирафаэль все еще поддерживает ментальный щит. Конечно же, он при нем... то, что он не пытается снять Кольцо с пальца Азирафаэля, — верный тому признак.

— Да, — наконец произносит он. — Да, конечно. Просто останься со мной, хорошо? Сосредоточься на моем голосе. Мы сделаем все вместе, договорились? Я никуда от тебя не пойду. Больше никаких расставаний, отныне мы будем вместе до самого конца.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбается. Но на глазах становится все более настороженным.

— Коварный ты змей... — бормочет он. — Ты всегда знаешь... как искушать тем, чего хочется больше всего на свете...

Кроули сглатывает.

— Нгк. Тебе этого хочется... больше всего на свете?.. Но я не думал тебя искушать, просто предложил...

— Я понял, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль, и в его глазах загорается отчаянная решимость, а еще что-то новое, чему Кроули не знает названия. — Значит, будем пробовать вместе.

— Да, обязательно. Если ты сможешь продержаться еще минутку, я наложу на нас заклинание для отвода глаз. Весь Мордор наверняка услыхал этот вой, очень скоро сюда набегут полчища орков и начнут рыскать по всей округе. — Кроули сосредотачивается на заклинании, чтобы с его помощью заслонить их обоих от недобрых глаз. — Так... готово. Где была твоя голова, когда ты решился уйти в блок голой рукой?

Азирафаэль плотно сжимает губы и воздерживается от ответа.

— Все с тобой ясно... — сокрушенно бормочет Кроули. — Руку надо перевязать, на ней рана... У тебя еще кружится голова? Можно мне начать?

Собираясь с духом, Азирафаэль делает несколько глубоких вдохов, потом кивает.

Кроули отрывает широкий кусок от своего плаща и очень осторожно перевязывает рану, приостанавливаясь, если замечает, что взгляд Азирафаэля тускнеет от боли. Он разговаривает во время работы, отвлекая его — по крайней мере, на это хочется надеяться. А еще это помогает не вспоминать о собственном крыле, которое каждые три секунды тоже пронзает острая боль.

— Ты невероятный, — говорит ему Кроули. — У меня просто нет слов от восхищения, честно! Сначала Шелоб, теперь вот Хастур... Похоже, люди недооценивают хоббитов, согласись? Да, я знаю, что ты майа, но вряд ли ты выбрал эту форму только для того, чтобы полакомиться чем-нибудь вкусненьким семь раз на дню, верно?

Азирафаэль едва заметно кивает.

— Они очень стойкие и жизнерадостные, — говорит он сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы. — Очень любят уют, но если попадают в переделку, стоят за себя насмерть.

— Да, я так и думал, — кивает Кроули и осторожно подвешивает сломанную руку на перевязь.

Азирафаэль смертельно бледен. Он удерживает ментальный щит с огромным трудом, это ясно читается у него на лице. Но он не забывает спросить и еще кое о чем после того, как с рукой покончено и он снова может говорить.

— А как твое крыло...

Кроули немедленно скрывает крылья из видимого мира, пряча их на нематериальном плане.

— Какое еще крыло? — невинно спрашивает он.

— Оно тоже ранено, — настаивает Азирафаэль.

— А то я не знаю. Боюсь, придется идти пешком.

— Кроули!..

— Ангел... — вздыхает Кроули. — Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Но сейчас с этим ничего не поделаешь. Оно спрятано, не двигается и ему там вряд ли станет хуже — мне так гораздо удобнее, чем носить, как ты, руку на перевязи.

Азирафаэль вздыхает, но принимает к сведению слова Кроули. Ничего не поделаешь. Он не может поддерживать щит и исцелять одновременно.

— У тебя есть и другие раны... — вместо этого указывает он.

Кроули оглядывает себя. От падения действительно остались царапины и синяки. Он едва замечает их из-за боли в крыле.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит он, надеясь, что это правда, и переводит взгляд на Азирафаэля. Второй майа совершенно раздет — у него из одежды на теле только бинты, пропитанные кровью. Он дрожит, но трудно сказать, от боли, холода или усталости. Возможно, от всего и сразу.

— Ох! Тебе совершенно точно холодно, прости... — Кроули тут же сбрасывает с себя тунику. — Попробуй надеть это, вдруг получится?

Азирафаэль осторожно просовывает одну руку в рукав, оставляя другой пустым. Туника ему слишком велика и доходит до колен.

— А с этим что будем делать? — спрашивает Кроули, поднимая с земли остатки своего плаща. — Накинуть его на тебя, или мне лучше разорвать его на бинты? Похоже, придется выбрать что-то одно.

— Накинь пока, — коротко говорит Азирафаэль. Кроули закутывает его в плащ.

— Ладно. Я знаю, что тебе все равно будет больно, но я не могу не спросить заранее. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя нес?

— Ты не понесешь меня, Кроули! — возмущенно вскидывается Азирафаэль. — Ты ранен и измучен, я оставил тебя прикованным в кандалах на... на... даже и не знаю, насколько. Я сбился со счета и не следил, к сожалению.

— А тебя пытали орки, неразумный! Взгляни на свои ноги и объясни мне, как ты собираешься пройти по острым камням?

— Как я уже говорил, хоббиты очень выносливы. И я немного отдохнул благодаря тебе. Все тип-топ.

— Да, а потом за этим последовал удар булавой и шок от убийства назгула. Как мне кажется.

— Это мелочи, если сопоставить с сопротивлением воле Моргота, — бормочет Азирафаэль.

— Вот! Еще и это в придачу! Блин, ты держишь ментальный щит, даже пока мы разговариваем, и вдобавок нацелился идти пешком!

Азирафаэль устало смеживает веки.

— Да... — он смотрит на Кроули. — Ты точно уверен, что сможешь нести меня всю дорогу? Сейчас-то я пока еще в состоянии идти сам, но не уверен, что смогу потом. Чем ближе мы подбираемся к Горе, тем сильнее Его власть над Кольцом... и тем сложнее Ему противостоять. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты поберег свои силы на случай, если у меня их совсем не останется.

Кроули прикусывает губу и коротко кивает, признавая правоту Азирафаэля, пусть даже только на словах. Не стоит утомлять Азирафаэля дальнейшим спором — скорее всего, его силы все равно скоро иссякнут.

Кроули разувается.

— Здесь нельзя ходить босиком, камни очень острые.

— Хоббиты ходят босиком.

Кроули воздевает руки.

— Ты невыносим!..

— Да, я такой, — слабо улыбается Азирафаэль. Кроули закатывает глаза.

— Не смей отвлекать меня каламбурами. Хоббиты ходят босиком, но сейчас это невозможно.

— А тебе возможно?

— Мне-то? Ну, конечно. Немного похоже на прогулку босиком по горячему песку. В этом нет ничего такого, чего бы я не делал раньше.

Азирафаэль обреченно вздыхает.

— Ну ладно… — бормочет он.

Кроули помогает ему надеть сапоги. Хоббиту они великоваты, но с этим придется смириться.

— Орков пока не видать... — замечает Азирафаэль. Кроули тоже оглядывается по сторонам.

— Нет... Но, мне кажется, этому есть объяснение. Думаю, услышав предсмертный крик назгула, ни один орк не осмелится приблизиться сюда. Тут водится что-то, что убило назгула и от чего стоит держаться подальше.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбается.

— Это вполне вероятно. Либо все они заняты в другом месте и просто не обратили внимания. Не поможешь мне, дорогой?

— Ты уверен, что уже хочешь пуститься в путь?

— От добра добра не ищут. — Азирафаэль сжимает зубы. — Нам далеко?

Кроули щурится, глядя вдаль: впереди перед ними маячит силуэт Роковой Горы.

— Я бы сказал, мы примерно на полпути от Кирит-Унгола. — Он протягивает Азирафаэлю руку и как можно мягче поднимает его на ноги.

Зажмурившись, Азирафаэль ловит равновесие и глубоко вздыхает.

— Пошли. Кольцо нужно уничтожить. Не могу сидеть сложа руки.

Кроули качает головой и поддерживает его, как может. Две маленькие прихрамывающие фигурки пробираются сквозь разоренную землю и пепел равнины Горгорота.

Весь район подозрительно пуст, никаких орков поблизости нет. Но радоваться рано: на дороге все же появляется отряд, приближающийся прямо к ним.

— Ложись! — шипит Кроули на случай, если заклинание сокрытия исчезло.

Азирафаэль покорно следует за ним на землю и кладет голову ему на плечо. Он измучен, но спокоен. Он доверяет заклинанию — или, скорее, заклинателю.

— Шевелитесь, слизняки! — орет здоровенный урук-хай, поравнявшись с ними. Кроули вздрагивает.

А Азирафаэль — нет.

— Думаете, можно расслабить булки, а? Все ваши давно в Удуне, со вчерашнего вечера! Армия перед воротами не станет ждать, слизнячки!

Щелкает кнут, но отряд пробегает мимо и отдаляется от них, не заметив двух беглецов, тесно прижавшихся друг к другу.

— Армия? — одними губами шепчет Кроули, когда крики и ругань урук-хаев стихают в отдалении.

— Там Арагорн.

— Что? Кто? Хм... я должен его знать? Я... лишил его дома, или что-то в этом роде?

— Ну, если так поставить вопрос... — у Азирафаэля становится очень задумчивое выражение лица. — С вами все сложно. Не думаю, впрочем, что вы когда-либо встречались. Он мой друг и сопровождал меня большую часть пути.

Кроули смотрит на него.

— Неплохо, что у тебя была компания, я даже рад... но ты был совсем один, когда я тебя нашел. Он тебя бросил? Потому что если да, то я...

— Нет, мой дорогой. Он ничего такого не делал. Мы разделились. Думаю, сейчас самое время сказать тебе, что он законный король Гондора.

— Хм.

— Да. Что ж, моя задача состояла в том, чтобы проникнуть в Мордор. А он согласился отвлечь внимание Мордора, помогая защищать Минас-Тирит. Мы разделились в Изенгарде. Его план состоял в том, чтобы вернуть Палантир из Ортханка, бросить вызов Морготу и спровоцировать его напасть, не дав опомниться, а затем собрать армию Ристании и привести ее на помощь в Минас-Тирит. Сейчас он, должно быть, стоит лагерем в Моранноне, готовый к бою. Такой отвлекающий маневр, чтобы я мог пройти сквозь Мордор незамеченным. — Азирафаэль решительно смотрит на север и встает с места без помощи Кроули. — Нам нужно идти.

Кроули поддерживает его желание говорить и даже решает расспросить поподробнее.

— Подожди... ты сказал, чтобы бросить вызов Морготу. Этот Арагорн... неужто он знает, что за всем этим стою не я, а истинная воля Моргота? Как много он вообще знает?

— Я все ему рассказал, мой дорогой. Я бы доверил ему свою жизнь.

Кроули на мгновение замолкает, на его лице появляется нечитаемое выражение.

— Я рад, что ты нашел того, кому можешь доверять, — наконец мягко говорит он.

— Я доверяю вам обоим, — отвечает Азирафаэль. — Я даже поверить не смел в такую удачу.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Знаешь, он целитель, — тихо говорит Азирафаэль. — Он из рода Лучиэнь, в нем есть немного майарской крови. Когда здесь все закончится, ты должен будешь найти его. С ним ты будешь в безопасности.

— Мы будем в безопасности, — поправляет его Кроули.

Азирафаэль не отвечает.

Они идут молча, упорно продвигаясь вперед шаг за шагом. Проходят часы, алое солнце садится за черные горы.

Ноги Кроули изрезаны о скалы, но Азирафаэль первым выбивается из сил.

— Давай устроим привал, ангел, — ласково предлагает Кроули и тянет его присесть. Азирафаэль не возражает и садится на землю рядышком с темным майа.

— Итак, как к тебе... — спрашивает Кроули, пытаясь не дать ему уснуть.

— Ужасно, — бормочет Азирафаэль, не дослушав.

Кроули фыркает.

— А, ты хочешь узнать, как оно попало ко мне?

— Да, расскажи, — кивает Кроули, слабо улыбаясь.

— Ну, я нашел его в одном из подземных проходов под Туманными горами, — Азирафаэль неверным голосом начинает свой рассказ — он устал после перехода, но разговор помогает отвлечься от собственных ран. — Я видел создание, которое его потеряло. Он был скользкий и тощий и все время что-то бормотал себе под нос. Несчастный. Должно быть, когда-то он был кем-то вроде хоббита, пока Кольцо не извратило и не поработило его. Возможно, он нашел его в реке, где когда-то был убит Исилдур. Я не знаю, что с ним случилось потом, мне не очень хотелось с ним общаться. В конце концов я нашел выход наружу.

— Хм. Да, Кольцо, постоянно пытающееся дозваться до меня, пока я сидел взаперти в своем золотом логове... Пожалуй, оно бы свело с ума любого смертного. Бедняга. Значит, оно уже было у тебя, когда мы с тобой там встретились? — спрашивает Кроули, отковыривая грязь и мелкие камешки со ступней.

— Да. Прости меня.

— Знаешь, ты все-таки немножечко сволочь, — восхищенно говорит Кроули.

— Честно говоря, я даже не знал, что за кольцо у меня в кармане, пока ты мне о нем не рассказал. Потом до меня дошло.

Кроули кивает.

— А как же ты? — спрашивает Азирафаэль. — Я думал, тебе надоело играть в страшного Темного Лорда, а ты оп! — и снова в Мордоре?

— Ох. Да, я тоже так считал. Но Моргот задумал большое наступление на Средиземье. Может быть, затронет даже Валинор. Он поднял всех своих слуг... даже лишившись Кольца, я не могу не делать, что велено. Ну, не мог не делать, что велено. Теперь-то уже поздно, и мало что значит — они непременно выследят меня.

— Их кольца... ты и вправду создавал их с помощью Единого? — спрашивает Азирафаэль. — Я изучил все, что смог найти о Кольцах Власти, но хотелось бы знать наверняка.

— Да. Несмотря на то, что Воля Моргота течет сквозь них, их сила неразрывно связана с существованием Единого Кольца. Нужно просто уничтожить Единое, тогда все остальные тоже потеряют свою власть. Другим темным существам приказы раздаются через Барад-дур, он тоже был возведен с помощью силы Единого. У нас все получится, если действовать сообща. — Он делает движение, будто порывается встать. — Нам надо двигаться дальше. Я понесу тебя...

— Нет. Я могу идти сам, — говорит Азирафаэль. — Подожди еще чуть-чуть. Нам нужно кое о чем поговорить.

— Твой голос меня пугает, — бурчит Кроули. — Слишком уж мрачно он звучит на фоне всей этой красоты.

Азирафаэль улыбается уголком рта, но из его черт по-прежнему не уходит тревога.

— Прости, мой дорогой, но мне нужно кое-что тебе сообщить. Видишь ли, когда Шелоб решила познакомиться со мной поближе, я пытался пробраться не к Роковой Горе.

— Нет? Тогда что ты...

— Я пытался пробраться к тебе.

— Да ты что?! В Барад-дур? Ты совсем спятил? Там муха не пролетит незамеченной!

— Я знаю. Но даже если бы у меня и получилось пробраться незамеченным, я не мог просто пойти и уничтожить Кольцо, не сообщив тебе о своем решении. В Эреборе мне показалось, что я смогу защитить тебя от него... и что будет к лучшему, если ты не узнаешь, что оно у меня. Но когда я понял, что не смогу скрывать от тебя эту тайну, мне стало просто необходимо поговорить с тобой.

— Почему, Азирафаэль? Разве не очевидно, что я хочу его уничтожить? Я бы сказал, что не хочу, только если бы поддался зову Кольца.

— Я должен убедиться, что ты отдаешь себе отчет о том, что произойдет, если мы его уничтожим. И что ты с этим согласен.

— Я потеряю большую часть своей силы. Я знаю это, Азирафаэль.

Второй майа слабо кивает.

— Да. И это может быть больно. Мучительно.

— Оно и так уже ужасно мучает тебя. По мне, это куда хуже, чем любые последствия. 

Азирафаэль на мгновение вглядывается Кроули в лицо.

— Тогда пошли, — тихо говорит он.

Кроули берет его за руку и помогает подняться.

Они идут вперед. Так проходит время.

Крыло Кроули причиняет ему страдания, каждый новый шаг отзывается новым уколом боли в ногах. За ним тянется цепочка кровавых следов, но он ни разу не сбивается с шага, сильнее волнуясь за своего спутника. Они идут вперед только потому, что каждый из них поддерживает другого.

Взгляд Азирафаэля отстраненный, обращенный в себя. В его сознании идет скрытая внутренняя борьба, и ни на что другое просто не остается сил. Он держит первый бой против слабости своей хроа — его материальной форме точно недостает выносливости. Он бы не вынес всех тягот, выпавших на его долю, если бы не удивительная стойкость. Она помогает держаться и переносить лишения, которых не вынес бы ни один смертный. Вторую битву он ведет против воли Моргота, а тот становится все сильнее по мере их приближения к Роковой Горе.

Он идет вслепую, позволяя Кроули вести себя. Он нервно и прерывисто дышит, хрипло ловит ртом воздух, выдыхает со стоном. Он дрожит: ему очень больно, он так устал... Ему кажется, что каждый следующий шаг станет для него последним, но все-таки идет вперед, не глядя под ноги.

Они продвигаются к Горе ужасно медленно. Гора прямо перед ними, но расстояние не сокращается, как бы Кроули ни хотел ускориться. В горле пересыхает, легкие наполнены ядовитыми испарениями Мордора, а на выжженной равнине Горгорота нет никакой воды. Он наизусть знает каждый дюйм этой ненавистной земли. Здесь нет никакой воды для Азирафаэля.

Он продолжает свой путь, потому что это единственное, что ему остается. Он толкает Азирафаэля, чтобы тот продолжал передвигать ноги, — только там можно ему помочь, раз он пока не разрешает взять себя на руки. Здесь, в самом сердце тьмы и в месте, где Кольцо когда-то воплотилось в своей ужасной силе, его власть особенно велика. Азирафаэлю нет и не будет покоя, пока он не избавится от своего тяжкого бремени.

На закате второго дня происходят две вещи. Кроули смотрит вверх и с удивлением обнаруживает, что они, оказывается, находятся уже у самого подножия горы. Азирафаэль спотыкается и падает на колени. Кроули пытается помочь ему встать, но безуспешно: Азирафаэль не может больше сделать ни шагу, он пытается ползти на четвереньках, опираясь одной рукой.

— Нет, нет, подожди, — хрипит Кроули, еле ворочая во рту распухшим языком. — Азирафаэль. Я тоже больше не могу... Мне нужны сапоги, я возьму их и понесу тебя, ладно?

Азирафаэлю слишком плохо, чтобы заметить уловку. Он кивает, позволяет Кроули снять с него обувь и поднять себя на руки.

Темный майа пошатывается под тяжестью своей ноши, но удерживается прямо. Он делает первый шаг. Даже за пределами воплощенного мира крыло болит просто невыносимо, если напрягаются мышцы спины. Приходится признать (но только про себя), что Азирафаэль, кажется, не ошибся — Кроули вряд ли смог бы нести его на себе всю дорогу. Но идти осталось немного, и он сможет.

Он делает еще шаг. Если вдруг нужно залезть на гору, помните о том, что земля сильнее обычного стремится вверх, и так ведут себя все горы на свете. Если перед вами стоит задача взобраться на одну из них, вам придется карабкаться вверх. Кроули ненавидит лазать по горам. Или переходить вброд ручьи. Или делать что-нибудь еще, где можно вспотеть.

С него градом катится пот, ужасно хочется пить, страшная тяжесть клонит его к земле — такое чувство, что ему приходится тащить не маленького исхудавшего хоббита, а что-то, своими размерами и весом отдаленно похожее на истинную форму майа. Каждый шаг дается с трудом, он измучен и знает, что дальше его тоже не ждет ничего хорошего: если удастся доставить Азирафаэля туда, куда они направляются, то уничтожение Кольца будет смахивать на удаление зуба, только этот зуб такой громадный, что давным-давно перерос его самого.

Под ногами хрустят обломки лавы, с каждым шагом он немного сползает вниз. Острые края камней впиваются в ободранные ноги даже сквозь подошвы сапог.

Он идет дальше.

Азирафаэль висит тряпочкой у него на руках, но Кроули знает, что он все еще в сознании. Иначе он бы давно уже вырвал у него Кольцо, не обращая внимания на бедные израненные пальцы. Он чувствует, как хроа Азирафаэля лихорадит; он пытается идти быстрее, но камешки под ногами съезжают вниз, и он снова оказывается на том же месте, где был пару шагов назад. Весь фокус в том, чтобы не спешить и переставлять ноги размеренно и ровно.

Он продолжает свой путь наверх.

Вдруг склон горы внезапно выравнивается, Кроули от неожиданности чуть не теряет равновесие. Тут проложена широкая дорога, полого обвивающая гору. Ноги Кроули очень благодарны внезапной перемене обстановки — в сапогах и так хлюпает кровь. Кажется, она даже просачивается наружу в паре мест.

Он выходит на дорогу и идет дальше.

Именно тогда он совершает ошибку и смотрит на вершину. Она по-прежнему довольно далеко: так далеко, как если бы они к ней и не шли. Им туда не надо, сосредоточенно напоминает себе Кроули. Нужно всего-то идти по дороге до Саммат-Наура, к Негасимым Горнилам, и тогда, именно там, Кольцо будет уничтожено. И он освободится. Но Кольцо исчезнет безвозвратно. Такое прекрасное, драгоценное — и просто исчезнет...

— Азирафаэль, — настойчиво шепчет он. — Удержи меня, останься со мной, пожалуйста...

Азирафаэль стонет и чуть-чуть шевелится. Все непрошеные навязчивые мысли улетучиваются сами собой.

— Вот, так-то лучше, — Кроули гладит его руку. — Мы почти на месте. Нам осталось совсем недолго, ангел.

И он идет дальше.

Почему он идет? Зачем так напрягаться? Он мог бы бросить свою ношу и отобрать Кольцо прямо сейчас. С его силой он мог бы привести их обоих к цели в одно мгновение. Или, может быть, он мог бы оставить его себе. С силой Кольца он сможет лучше защитить Азирафаэля...

— Кроули, дорогой... — полузадушенно хрипит Азирафаэль. — Он слишком силен, я не могу...

В голове у Кроули снова проясняется, но он чувствует, что Азирафаэль держится из последних сил. До Негасимых Горнил идти еще больше мили, и они не успеют.

— Свяжи меня, — внезапно предлагает он. — Свяжи меня и иди дальше. Ты сможешь дойти, если не станешь тратить лишние силы, чтобы защитить меня.

Азирафаэль понимает не сразу. Он сосредотачивается на словах Кроули, прерывисто вздыхает и закрывает глаза, словно не в силах на него посмотреть. Потом кивает.

Руки и ноги Кроули связаны последними остатками плаща. Он снова босиком, потому что отдал Азирафаэлю сапоги.

Лежа на земле, он наблюдает, как Азирафаэль, шатаясь, преодолевает последний отрезок пути. Хочется надеяться, что этого будет достаточно. Он видит, что шаги другого майа становятся все более уверенными, а плечи расправляются сами собой, будто бы с них убрали тяжкую ношу. Он видит, как хоббит идет по дороге, огибающей гору. Намереваясь уничтожить Кольцо... Его Кольцо. Только его!

Кроули извивается в пыли.

Его нельзя уничтожать! Оно принадлежит ему, оно его Прелесть!..

Маленькие камешки, осыпающиеся на дорогу с верхних склонов, впиваются ему в бок. Он лихорадочно пытается освободиться от пут, из-под ткани снова сочится кровь.

— Вор! — кричит он вслед хоббиту, который вот-вот скроется из виду за поворотом дороги. — Вор! Ненавис-с-стный, ненавис-с-стный, навс-с-сегда, навс-с-сегда!..

Маленький силуэт на мгновение останавливается, опустив голову, словно он страшно устал. Но заминка недолгая, хоббит идет все дальше.

— Нет! Вернись сюда, предатель! Верни мне Кольцо! Нельзя ис-с-спортить Прелес-с-сть!.. — яростно шипит Кроули, не обращая внимания на кровь, пропитавшую насквозь подобие веревок. Он мечется из стороны в сторону, рычит и извивается, пробуя освободиться от пут, точно змей в вулканической пыли.

Хоббит скрылся из виду.

Один из узлов все-таки поддается. Кроули остервенело тянет и крутит — и наконец освобождает одну руку из плена!

Чтобы высвободить другую и развязать ноги, требуется гораздо меньше времени.

Потом он бросается следом. По дороге, вымощенной грубыми камнями, тянется кровавый след его босых ног. Он едва ли замечает боль и бежит слепо, бесчувственно, бездумно. У него на уме только одно. Перед глазами у него наяву словно огромное огненное колесо, похожее на портал в Запределье. Оно зовет его, и он не может ослушаться.

Затаив дыхание, он проскальзывает мимо огромной двери, ведущей глубоко в недра горы. Туннель простирается дальше и ведет глубже в темноту, прорезанную глубокой трещиной. Пламя освещает пещеру красноватым светом, всполохи огня время от времени мерцают на стенах, выхватывают из темноты тусклые своды в вышине.

Темный силуэт стоит над огненным разломом.

— Я пришел, — он узнает ясный голос хоббита. — Но мне угодно поступить по-другому, чем было задумано. Я отвергаю прежний замысел. Кольцо — мое!

Кроули видит блестящий золотой ободок на пальце хоббита. Он не помнит, как преодолевает последние ступени. Он бросается к нему и вступает в смертельную схватку с маленьким, но удивительно сильным противником. В его злобном рычании не осталось ничего, напоминающего его прежнего. Он дотягивается до Кольца, стремясь поскорее содрать его с распухшего пальца.

Руки скользкие от крови, но Кольцо не снять, как бы он ни дергал и ни крутил. Силы покидают хоббита, он бьется и извивается под ним, но слабеет с каждым мгновением. А Кольцо. Совсем. Не. Поддается.

Глаза Кроули полностью золотые, как и само Кольцо. В обезумевшем взгляде, точно раскаленная лава под высокой скалой, плещется неутолимая жажда обладания. Зубы острее кинжалов. Он щерится, дергает ко рту руку с Кольцом, которой уже недостает сил сопротивляться, и кусает изо всех сил.

Рот тут же наполняется кровью. Кто-то кричит от боли.

Наконец-то! У него есть Кольцо! Его сокровище! Его Прелесть! Его... Но пронзительному крику удается пробиться сквозь завесу тяжкого тумана, обволакивающего сознание. Это Азирафаэль? О Эру, он ранил Азирафаэля!..

Он с ужасом смотрит на золотое кольцо в своей руке — оно почему-то до сих пор надето на что-то окровавленное... Он смотрит на руку, сжимающую чужое запястье, где на кисти, перемазанной кровью, больше не хватает среднего пальца.

И все проясняется в тот же миг.

Он наяву видит свою истинную сущность, в которой золотой негасимый пламень неразрывно сплелся с вековечной тьмой. Такова сила Кольца, ныне связанная с его сущностью майа — она едва мерцает, но Кольцо горит ярче солнца. Тьма проникает в его нутро, ищет его сердцевину, чтобы навсегда погасить золотой огонь, бегущий по венам; подчинить его своей воле, наполнить его до краев первозданной тьмой.

Светлый майа Азирафаэль прикрывает его из последних сил, дотягивается до его сущности и разрывает ужасную связь.

Он тоже видит Азирафаэля: это негасимый свет, в который Кроули окутан с кровью пополам. Он видит золотые прожилки, пронизывающие белизну, — Кольцо тоже пустило в него глубокие корни, однако их гораздо меньше, чем тех, что пронизали сущность Кроули. Зато теперь ясно, отчего Азирафаэль не смог уничтожить его.

Лицо Азирафаэля искажено болью. У него нет сил говорить, но Кроули и так знает, что говорит ему его взгляд. Уничтожь его. Не медли. Иначе будет поздно.

Его разрывает на части. Все в нем кричит, протестует, сопротивляется не делать этого. Даже без связи с Кольцом он не может поднять на него руку. Нельзя, нельзя уничтожать нечто столь прекрасное, столь могущественное, проникшее так глубоко в его собственную сущность!

Силы покидают Азирафаэля, у него закрываются глаза. Кроули чувствует вкус крови во рту.

Вкус крови Азирафаэля.

Не медли. Иначе все потеряно.

Он взмахивает рукой с зажатым в ней Кольцом и бросает его в кипящую лаву.

Как только оно отрывается от его руки, он в отчаянии тянется к нему вниз. Внутри вспыхивает безумный ужас. Что он натворил? Он воплощает крылья — правое перебито и кровоточит, но он не обращает внимания на боль. Ему нужно прыгнуть вниз за Кольцом — может быть, еще удастся его спасти... Может быть... Наверное... Чья-то рука удерживает его на краю пропасти, не давая броситься вниз. Эта рука скользкая от крови.

Потом его сущность взрывается болью. Сила, исторгнутая из него, оказывается слишком всеобъемлющей — он кричит, не помня себя. Боль везде, боль повсюду. Он горит наяву, плавится, как золото; он не может больше ни о чем думать. Лава бежит по венам, огнем захлестывает разум, на языке зола.

Этому нет конца. А потом все кончается, и остаются только громадная слабость и пустота внутри. И еще чувство свободы.

Азирафаэль смотрит на него заплаканными глазами. И Кроули понимает, что он тоже это ощутил — истинная сущность Азирафаэля тоже пострадала. Там, где раньше ее прошивали золотые жилки, остались ожоги. Но все кончено, рассеивается пепел, тает дым. Они оба свободны. Азирафаэль смотрит на него, словно хочет напоследок запомнить его таким, как сейчас. И смеживает веки.

Паника снова прошивает Кроули насквозь, как будто он еще раз падает вместе с Кольцом в огненную пропасть.

— Нет, нет, нет! Терпи! Не уходи, прошу, держись, Азирафаэль!

Гора содрогается. Тяжко вздрагивает земля. Из горячей расселины взмывает огненный вихрь.

Кроули с трудом поднимается на ноги. Тяжесть воли Моргота исчезла, поэтому ему легко и спокойно, но он слишком ослаб. Он знает, что где-то рядом рушится Барад-дур, кольца назгулов истаивают у них на костлявых пальцах и тянут за собой своих хозяев-призраков, которые и так слишком долго обманывали смерть. Позади остаются смятенные армии сил зла, они рассеиваются и тают, лишенные власти Кольца.

Он хватает Азирафаэля на руки. Нести его совсем нетрудно — сущность майа как перышко, под стать его исхудавшей хоббитской форме. Из откушенного пальца все еще капает кровь и льется золотой свет.

Кроули торопится изо всех сил. Позади него злые брызги лавы освещают туннель. Гора содрогается, под ногами змеятся трещины.

Он уже снаружи. Небо затянуто черными тучами. Он проходит еще немного, оставляя проход в стороне, опускает Азирафаэля на землю и садится рядом с ним.

— Азирафаэль! — нежно зовет он.

Другой майа открывает глаза.

— Все кончено, — слабо улыбается он.

— Да. Да, верно, — шепчет Кроули. Вулкан извергается над ними, лава стекает по изрезанным склонам.

Кроули устало смотрит на потоки лавы с молчаливой покорностью. Он знает, что когда тело Азирафаэля умрет, его дух вернется в Валинор. Там он получит новое тело, даже если ему не позволят снова вернуться в Средиземье. Но для него самого отныне не будет нового тела без сил Кольца. Он станет слабым, как тень, неспособным воплощаться снова. Зато Азирафаэль будет в безопасности. Это единственное, что имеет значение.

— Я рад, что ты со мной. Здесь, в конце всего сущего, ангел, — улыбается он, любуясь лицом Азирафаэля. Вот его истинное сокровище. Его прелесть. Он накрывает светлого майа темными крыльями.

Азирафаэль медленно протягивает окровавленную руку и гладит черные перья.

Кроули закрывает глаза. Он чувствует небывалую легкость и усталость. Боль исчезает.

— Кроули! — тревожный голос Азирафаэля пробивается сквозь белый туман. Он открывает глаза и снова безошибочно различает напряжение на бледном лице.

— Что, ангел? — с беспокойством спрашивает он.

— Кроули... тебе... тебе нельзя сейчас засыпать... не спи, пожалуйста... — похоже, Азирафаэль тоже изо всех сил пытается не заснуть и говорит очень убедительно. Наверное, пробует дотянуться до своей истощенной истинной сущности и выскрести оттуда последние крупицы целительной силы.

— Прости... Я здесь, я с тобой, — шепчет он, крепче обнимая Азирафаэля крыльями.

— Нет, только не сейчас. Нам нужен Арагорн... Ты должен найти Арагорна... Он тебе поможет...

На мгновение Кроули начинает казаться, что Азирафаэль сошел с ума. Каким образом у него выйдет найти Арагорна? Им в жизни не убежать от лавы, которая вот-вот их настигнет. Пришлось бы лететь, но он не может, потому что крыло...

Боли нет. Не веря собственным глазам, он шевелит крылом. Ничего не болит! Должно быть, это все Азирафаэль! Это он исцелил его. Ох, хитрец! Он исцелил его, пожертвовав ему все оставшиеся у него силы светлого майа, и теперь он умирает. Он дает Кроули возможность спастись самому, хотя сам отныне больше никогда не покинет Валинор, если ему суждено здесь развоплотиться.

Какой хитрец.

Азирафаэль теряет сознание. Он кажется Кроули ужасно бледным и очень хрупким. Вся сила ушла из него.

Лава бежит из жерла вулкана. Валят клубы дыма, в воздухе свистят камни, земля содрогается, по ней расползаются трещины.

Кроули стряхивает с себя оцепенение и заставляет окоченевшее тело двигаться. Он снова подхватывает Азирафаэля на руки. Рука хоббита на перевязи холодна как лед, другая — вся в крови и без пальца. У него больше нет времени быть осторожным — впрочем, Азирафаэль даже не дергается, когда сломанная рука меняет положение. Голова бессильно клонится набок.

— Потерпи, ангел, — умоляет Кроули и прыгает в воздух. Очень вовремя — через мгновение кипящая лава заливает место, где они недавно нашли себе укрытие на склоне горы.

Кроули не оглядывается. Он измучен, но изо всех сил старается мчаться еще быстрее. Вдалеке на Востоке рушится Темная башня. На Северо-Западе одна за другой рушатся Черные врата и крепость Соглядатаев. Они также были когда-то построены с помощью силы Кольца. Вот куда ему теперь нужно, ведь где-то там должен быть Арагорн. «Он целитель», — сказал Азирафаэль. Он наследник Лучиэнь. И он друг. Если кто-то и может помочь им, то это он.

Кроули мчится вперед. Свинцовая усталость сковывает его руки и ноги, но он упрямо летит туда, куда должен. Потеря Кольца сделала его слабым и беспомощным. Он летит над бесплодной равниной Горгорота, оставляя за собой позади ее пепел, грязь и ядовитые испарения.

Он пролетает над Соглядатаями, глядя, как внизу разгорается битва: орки и последние остатки темных сил в беспорядке отступают перед натиском победоносных войск гондорцев и ристанийцев. Он летает над полем брани в поисках безопасного места для приземления. Им сейчас ни к чему попасть в самую гущу битвы.

Его заметили — в него целятся лучники. Он старается выглядеть как можно более безобидным, но в это трудно поверить, когда ты темный майа и летишь на крыльях из самого Мордора.

Человек в высоком шлеме с белым Древом на плаще бросается к строю лучников.

— Не стреляйте! — кричит он. — Не стреляйте!

Кроули не может ждать, да и сам почти на пределе. Силы покидают его, он чуть не падает им на головы, но в последний миг ему удается прервать падение и тяжко приземлиться. Своим телом и крыльями он защищает Азирафаэля от удара о землю.

Он видит частокол ног, вокруг него стоят тяжелые сапоги солдат. Кто-то склоняется прямо над ним.

— Арагорн… — хрипит он. — Мне нужен... мне...

Титаническим усилием он раскрывает измученные крылья — их сводит от усталости. Указывает на белые спутанные кудри, все в грязи и крови.

— Исцели его... прошу...

На плечо тут же опускается уверенная ласковая рука.

— Конечно, — слышит он успокаивающий голос. Потом все исчезает.

***

Кроули просыпается на мягкой постели. Над ним в вышине раскачиваются широкие буковые ветви, сквозь листья пробивается мягкий солнечный свет. Много зелени и золота.

Он все еще очень слаб. А что на душе? Он моргает, пытаясь понять, почему же ему так неспокойно. В памяти всплывает воспоминание — острые клыки над золотым ободком и вкус крови во рту. Ужасная боль. Азирафаэль, бледный и неподвижный в его объятиях. Может быть, ему снился кошмар и все это не взаправду?

Он одет в серый шелковый халат, но под ним, кажется, бинты. Ступни слегка покалывает. Крылья расправлены, солнечные лучи приятно согревают черные перья. Левое сложено на спине, под него заботливо подложены подушки. Правое крыло... Правое легко и ровно колышется вверх и вниз, словно под ним кто-то тихонько дышит.

Из-под перьев чуть-чуть показываются белые завитки волос — чистые и мягкие, точно шерстка ягненка по весне.

— Доброе утро, — прерывает его размышления чей-то добрый голос. — Ты в Итилиене, если хочешь знать.

Кроули мгновенно расправляет крыло, полностью скрывая под ним спящего.

— Здесь вы в безопасности, Кроули. Меня зовут Арагорн, вы под моей защитой.

Арагорн? Он должен был найти Арагорна. Так велел Азирафаэль... бледный, окровавленный, умирающий...

Кроули резко поворачивается и смотрит на нежданного собеседника. Тело еще не отдохнуло как следует после перелета, кое-где в нем отзывается тупая боль. Он не обращает внимания на собственную слабость, внимательно рассматривая человека, сидящего перед ним. Сероглазый, темноволосый, высокий и худощавый, с бледным и суровым лицом. А вот глаза лучатся добротой, когда он встречает взгляд Кроули. Что-то подсказывает темному майа, что перед ним и вправду человек, которому Азирафаэль мог бы доверять.

Он немного расслабляется и приподнимает крыло, чтобы повнимательнее взглянуть на Азирафаэля. Бинтов под серым шелком гораздо больше, чем на теле самого Кроули. Левая рука Азирафаэля на перевязи, а правая...

— Так это был не сон... — потрясенно шепчет он. — Я это сделал. Зубами, как дикий зверь… О Эру...

Арагорн спокойно смотрит на него, и Кроули не видит в его взгляде презрения или отвращения перед его собственной страшной тайной.

— Но потом ты вынес его из огня, — говорит он.

— Он исцелится?

Арагорна устало улыбается.

— Да. Отдохни и ты. Знай, что ты спас его.

— Я думал, что это ты его спас. Мне стоит тебя поблагодарить.

— Мне удалось дозваться до него и вернуть его из тьмы у самого порога небытия, — говорит Арагорн. — Он подошел слишком близко. Если бы ты принес его чуть позже, было бы слишком поздно... — Он смотрит на Кроули. — Но худшее позади. Мы вызволили его. А вы двое спасли всех нас.

Кроули качает головой, глядя на бледное умиротворенное лицо Азирафаэля, из которого еще не изгладилась печать тяжкого бремени.

— Он спас и меня. Все это время он держал надо мной щит, чтобы я не попал под злую волю Кольца, а я не знал. И чем же я отплатил ему? Бедная его рука...

— Не вини себя во всем, свидетелем чего ты стал. Может быть, ты подкрепишься, а потом расскажешь, что там произошло? — предлагает Арагорн.

Кроули смотрит на него так, словно ему тяжело понять, как можно есть или пить, когда рядом Азирафаэль и он ранен.

— Опасность больше не грозит ему, — тихо говорит Арагорн. — Ему нужен отдых, в нем он нуждается прежде всего. Но и тебе необходимо восстановить свои силы. Ты тоже был недалек от того, чтобы развоплотиться. Сначала пришлось исцелить его, но когда пришла твоя очередь и я смог взглянуть на тебя, ты тоже уже уходил в темноту.

— Я благодарен тебе, что его ты исцелил первым.

Арагорн вздыхает и тянется к подносу с хлебом, фруктами и серебряной чашей. Он оставляет его рядом с постелью и приподнимает подушки за спиной Кроули, чтобы тот мог поесть.

Кроули ничего не ест и пьет только воду.

— Я узнал, что его схватили в Кирит-Унголе, — говорит он, катая по ладони виноградину. Он говорит о том, что было дальше, не глядя на Арагорна. Весь свой рассказ, похожий на исповедь, он наблюдает за безмятежным лицом Азирафаэля. Он рассказывает о том, что произошло в самом верхнем покое башни Кирит-Унгола. Он говорит о гибели Хастура и изнурительной дороге по пеплу и острым скалам Горгорота. Он вспоминает о Негасимых Горнилах и схватке над пропастью, и о том, как сгинуло Кольцо и было исцелено его крыло. Он говорит тихо, слова падают в тишине, точно капли крови из открытой раны. Воспоминания все еще слишком свежи, чтобы об этом можно было говорить без содрогания. Наконец, он рассказывает все и остается сидеть, дрожащий и опустошенный.

— Азирафаэль многое рассказывал о тебе, — наконец роняет Арагорн, когда голос Кроули стихает.

— Он рассказывал?

— Да, во время долгого путешествия из Забрендии. У нас тогда было время поговорить о многом. Сейчас я вижу, что он говорил правду. Ты хороший майа, Кроули, стойкий и смелый.

— Я не хороший! — огрызается Кроули.

— Да, он говорил и о том, что ты не любишь, когда тебя называют хорошим. Это тоже было правдой, как я вижу.

Кроули хмурится.

— Пожалуйста, поверь мне. Главное не в том, что ты откусил ему палец. Главное в том, что ты его спас. Вы оба спасли Средиземье от воли Моргота. Азирафаэль скажет тебе то же самое, когда пробудится.

Кроули осторожно касается забинтованной руки и ласково гладит ее.

— Когда это будет? — спрашивает он.

— Думаю, он проспит еще по меньшей мере день. А может, и больше. Он измотан до предела.

— Он очень стойкий. И очень храбрый.

— Да, это так. Когда он проснется, ему понадобишься ты. Он все еще очень слаб, и у него болят обе руки. Я погрузил вас в целительный сон после того, как опасность миновала и я вернул вас обоих, но его сон был беспокойным. Наверное, ему тяжело привыкнуть спать снова. Но вот так, — Арагорн указывает на крыло Кроули, прикрывающее Азирафаэля, — ничто его не тревожило.

— Я поклялся, что мы будем вместе до самого конца, — говорит Кроули. — И я сдержу свое обещание.

— Хорошо, — улыбается Арагорн. — А теперь поешь.

И Кроули повинуется.

***

Азирафаэль просыпается через два дня. Кроули наблюдает, как он очаровательно морщит нос, когда начинает просыпаться, и пытается подольше растянуть момент пробуждения. Ему очень удобно лежать под одеялом из черных перьев.

— Эй, — шепчет Кроули. — Пора просыпаться, спящая красавица... Только не говори, что ты не проголодался.

Азирафаэль открывает глаза и растерянно моргает.

— Кроули?

— Я здесь, ангел. Я всегда буду с тобой.

В глазах Азирафаэля мелькает тень мрачных воспоминаний, но он слышит голос Кроули и улыбается.

— Мы в Итилиене, если тебе интересно, — говорит Кроули, — на попечении Арагорна. Он скоро придет, у него пока какие-то срочные королевские дела.

На глаза Азирафаэля наворачиваются слезы.

— Ангел? — тревожно спрашивает Кроули. — Что с тобой?

Но Азирафаэль тут же начинает смеяться. Он смеется и плачет одновременно, и в смехе и слезах слышится такое глубокое облегчение, что сердце Кроули не может этого вынести, и он тоже начинает сначала смеяться, а потом и всхлипывать, и крепко прижимать Азирафаэля к себе, чтобы отныне никогда, никогда больше с ним не расставаться.

Когда слезы утихают, они просто тихонько дышат рядом друг с другом. Воздух свежий и чистый. Великая тень прошла над ними, рассеялась и оставила за собой надежду.

— Ты что-то говорил о еде, — наконец замечает Азирафаэль.

Кроули улыбается ему.

— Конечно, мой дорогой хоббит, — говорит он — и знает, что с Азирафаэлем все будет в полном порядке.


	4. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У благообразного хоббита, мистера Азирафаэля Пэнзи из Южного Удела появляется лучший друг — рыжий эльф, с которым они вместе вернулись из путешествия.

В Южном Уделе в коттедже живет хоббит. Не какой-то там обыкновенный, жизнерадостный, респектабельный хоббит, никогда не делавший ничего неожиданного и живущий обычной размеренной жизнью. Обитатели Шира отзываются о мистере Азирафаэле Пэнзи как об экстравагантном и немного чудаковатом соседе, заполняющем свой дом странными книгами, написанными на непонятных языках, которые к тому же даже не кулинарные и не генеалогические.

В его саду (предмету особой гордости, а также зависти соседей на многие мили вокруг) круглый год цветут пышные растения, а фрукты и овощи растут большими, сочными и сладкими. Еще он очень дружелюбен. Всем нравится с ним разговаривать — у него всегда для каждого находится доброе слово и неусыпное внимание к заботам любого, кто к нему обратится. В его компании сразу же чувствуешь себя хорошо, а после того, как вы расстанетесь, все неприятности уходят будто сами собой. Но иногда у него тускнеет взгляд, словно над ним простирается какая-то странная тень. И тогда кажется, что он смотрит и видит то, чего на самом деле не существует. И чего никто, кроме него, не должен увидеть.

А еще он носит обувь. Он ушел без ботинок, но вернулся с ними, и с тех пор никто никогда не видел его голых ног. Некоторые предполагают, что он перенял этот обычай у Большого Народа и хочет показать, что он лучше всех остальных. Затем кое-кто, кто знает его немного лучше прочих, предположил, что, возможно, в одном из своих путешествий он повредил себе ноги, а мех на них так и не вырос должным образом. Поэтому никто больше не упоминает об этом вслух. Хоббиты любопытны, им нравятся сплетни, но они никогда не позволяют себе опуститься до злорадства или жестокости. Такое в Хоббитании не поощряется.

Еще мистер Пэнзи знает толк в еде. В его саду растут самые лучшие яблоки во всем Южном Уделе, и он с радостью делится ими — и своими рецептами. Ходят слухи, что все свои рецепты он привез из путешествий по каким-то странным далеким землям. Однако всем это только на пользу, и никто не возражает, когда дело доходит до дегустации. Никаких предубеждений против рецептов у хоббитов не бывает. Если вы можете вырастить и приготовить все своими собственными руками и получается вкусно, то им все равно, откуда у вас взялся рецепт.

А вот приключения — это совсем другое дело. Отправиться навстречу приключениям — на такое отважится не каждый респектабельный хоббит. Впрочем, даже в приключениях в наши дни нет ничего неслыханного или предосудительного. Старый Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг-Энда отправлялся в приключение, и когда его племянник Фродо проделал то же самое с тремя своими приятелями, новость об этом даже не вызвала глубокого беспокойства. Сейчас некоторые молодые хоббиты начали думать, что приключения — это здорово. Пусть даже большинство юных хоббитов предпочитает узнавать о них из книг, позаимствованных у мистера Пэнзи, чем на самом деле отправляться в дальний путь.

Однако между мистером Бильбо и мистером Азирафаэлем есть и еще одно небольшое отличие. Видите ли, мистер Бильбо привез из своих приключений сундук, набитый сокровищами. Мистер Азирафаэль привез с собой эльфа — высокого рыжеволосого эльфа со странными глазами и очень необычным изображением змеи на виске. А, может быть, это эльфийка — как бы то ни было, неискушенному глазу бывает трудновато различить эльфийский народ. Да и Кроули иногда носит тунику и бриджи из тонкого черного шелка и бархата, а иногда — красивое платье и распущенные волосы, убирая их под замысловатый обруч, выглядящий со стороны в точности как змея, обвивающая голову.

В первые месяцы эльф Кроули почти не отходил от мистера Азирафаэля. Наверное, потому что он (а иногда и она) чувствовал себя неуверенно в новой обстановке. Но от внимательного взгляда бы не укрылось, что из глаз мистера Азирафаэля уходит потустороннее выражение, когда Кроули называет его ангелом и пожимает ему руку. Внимательный взгляд может уловить, как мистер Азирафаэль потирает кисть руки, на которой не хватает среднего пальца; как он касается левой руки или трогает шею, словно что-то напоминает ему об отголосках нездешней боли. Так продолжается, пока Кроули не положит нежную руку на больное место и не нашепчет что-то ему на ухо.

А иногда тоскует уже эльф — его взгляд обращается куда-то далеко отсюда, но вы вряд ли его распознаете, особенно если близко не знакомы с другими эльфами. Даже хоббиты думают, что, наверное, у эльфов такое задумчивое выражение лица — это нормально. Впрочем, тут не обязательно быть знакомым с эльфами. Нужно просто знать Кроули так же хорошо, как его знает мистер Азирафаэль. Он распознает в его глазах стыд и вину, когда тот смотрит на отсутствующий палец на руке мистера Азирафаэля. Затем мистер Азирафаэль тихонько заговаривает с ним, и звук его голоса прогоняет из эльфийских глаз затравленный взгляд.

Менее внимательный наблюдатель заметил бы только, что мистер Азирафаэль разрешил перестроить коттедж и сделать в нем более высокие потолки, чтобы его компаньон мог с комфортом в нем расположиться. А еще какая-то загадка кроется в саду мистера Азирафаэля. Неудивительно, что, когда эльф заботится о нем, все растет как сумасшедшее. Растения, кажется, немного побаиваются его, хотя, если бы вы попросили разъяснить, что значит «побаиваются», вашему собеседнику было бы трудно растолковать, каким образом можно до смерти напугать глицинию или пастернак.

Конечно, ходят целые уймы сплетен о том, как мистер Пэнзи встретил эльфа и как он сам потерял палец, и Кроули даже принимает в этом прямое участие, распространяя самые разные противоречивые слухи и поощряя разногласия. Это забавляет мистера Азирафаэля — он привычно воздерживается от объяснений и никогда не говорит ничего, что могло бы доказать или опровергнуть какую-либо из многочисленных теорий.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем местные жители перестали ломать голову, чтобы ответить на вопрос гостей из Хоббитона или Норгорда о странном эльфе. Теперь они сразу же все понимают и отвечают так: «О, вы имеете в виду Кроули? Он не чужой, он наш собственный эльф. Ну, он эльф мистера Азирафаэля, если точнее. Он умеет печь самые лучшие яблочные пироги во всем Шире!»

И каким-то образом, когда оба приходят на рыночную площадь, а потом там расстаются и целуют друг друга на прощанье, никто не обсуждает их и не сплетничает в уголке: Азирафаэль направляется к ларьку с восхитительными пирожными, а Кроули спешит в другую сторону, чтобы проверить, привезли ли новые семена из Хоббитона. Просто всем кажется, что все идет именно так, как и должно быть.

Таким мистера Азирафаэля Пэнзи видят все его соседи. Но правда заключается в том, что Азирафаэль — совсем не хоббит. Пусть вас не смущает, что он уже долго носит его облик, как старое удобное пальто. А Кроули — вовсе не эльф, несмотря на его форму. Она лучше всех остальных соответствует его содержанию и характеру.

Азирафаэль — майа, который отказался вернуться в Валинор после того, как Манвэ послал ему орла с письмом, в котором оказались довольно сдержанные поздравления с хорошо выполненной работой и не очень вежливое сообщение о том, что Средиземье больше не нуждается в его услугах. А Кроули... Кроули тоже майа, который больше не служит воле Моргота. Теперь они вместе живут на своей собственной стороне, в уютном коттедже в Южном Уделе.

Азирафаэль как раз пишет письмо своему старому другу Арагорну, известному теперь также под именем Элессар, когда открывается дверь и в комнату входит Кроули — на этот раз в своем дорожном одеянии простого лесного эльфа. Он отсутствовал несколько дней, прощаясь с Элрондом и Галадриэлью. Они только что покинули Серые Гавани и сели на последний корабль, который отплывает на Запад.

Кроули смотрит на сцену перед собой. Мягкие кудри Азирафаэля освещены послеполуденным солнцем. На круглых щеках снова пробивается румянец. Ему хорошо, он счастлив и всем доволен. Он поднимает взгляд и видит Кроули, и весь светится, поднимаясь ему навстречу.

Кроули глубоко вздыхает.

— Ну вот, я вернулся, — говорит он.


End file.
